inFAMOUS Creed: Electric Eden
by Lightning's Creed
Summary: The activation of the RFI did many things. It saved a dying world, defeated the beast, killed off the conduit race, and brought peace. Or so we think. Our hero, Cole MacGrath, is sent centuries back in time to 15th century Italy. A once in a life time alliance forms to acquire a powerful relic and to find out the truth. *Assassin's Creed II & inFAMOUS Crossover*
1. Chapter 1: Dream of Venice

Chapter 1: Dream of Venice

"Huh?"

"What did you do now Rebecca?"

"Nothing, but the Animus picked up something."

"What is it?"

"Some sort of rogue program maybe? Hang on…shit, I can't get to it."

"Send it to my computer; let me have a spin with it. I'm a pro with these things."

"I would if I could. It's deep in the Animus right now."

"Maybe the Animus is trying to isolate it so it can safely delete it without disrupting anything." Lucy quipped in

"I can't tell you at this point-" "Typical" Shaun cut in. "-but it doesn't seem to do be doing much, it's just kind of floating around. It looks like it's trying to align itself with Ezio's memories."

"What the hell does that mean?" Shaun questioned.

"Abstergo could have put a safety program on this memory core. In case their plans went sideways, they'd still find what they needed."

"Maybe…I guess we're going to have to wait and see."

"If anything out of the ordinary happens, remove Desmond immediately from the Animus to stop the memory. Then we'll reboot the Animus and see if that does anything."

"Good idea Lucy…so here we go…"

**~AC~IF~**

Cole P.O.V.

So I activated the RFI. The beast is finally dead but not without cost. I sacrificed my life and thousands of others around the world for the sake of millions. So why doesn't it feel like I'm dead?

It just feels like I'm stumbling around. Unless this is what heaven is like? It's a lot darker than I thought. But when I think about it, me going to heaven does seem a little farfetched. I don't think one big sacrifice would be enough for me to reach eternal happiness. I wouldn't be surprised.

Maybe opening my eyes will, you know…open my eyes on what's going on here.

I opened my eyes and found myself standing in the middle of nowhere. There were scrambling numbers and letters everywhere. So hell is not all fire and flames and being ass raped by the devil. It's math; math for the rest of eternity.

Oh the humanity.

The numbers eventually stopped flashing and began to write out a more specific number: _1486_

Right above it letters began scrambling themselves. They were like that for a few seconds before spelling out: _Venice, Italy_.

Wait so…1486…Venice Italy…Venice, Italy 1486…

Holy shit. Nah, Cole you're losing it. That's impossible…right?

Another row of letters and numbers began scrambling themselves. It began to spell out: _Sequence 9: Carnevale._ Carnevale? I'm going to a carnival…?

Okay so let me put all of this together. Sequence 9: Carnevale, Venice, Italy, 1486. Interesting, but what does it all mean?

For once in my life, I'm actually completely lost.

Rows of sentences began spelling themselves out: _Access Granted. Memory Found. Deletion aborted. Rogue program aligned._

Well I can confirm that I'm in a computer of some sorts. I'm going to take a wild guess and say that "rogue program" is me. Fitting name…

I felt myself getting lighter. When I looked at my hand a bright light was shining. It began to traveling up my arm and it eventually engulfed by entire body.

And so we continue the odd adventures of Cole MacGrath.

**~AC~IF~**

"Well whatever that thing is, it's seemed to have fully aligned itself with one of Ezio's memories. Sequence 9 to be specific."

"So now it's just a matter of waiting and seeing what will happen."

"Hopefully something good…"

"Right, like any good can come out of this."

"You never know, Shaun. You got to have some faith sometimes."

**~AC~IF~**

I opened my eyes and found myself lying very lackadaisically on a dock with my hand just inches away from the water.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. It's been a long time since I've been able to sleep that peacefully. For once I was able to wake up knowing that there isn't any pressuring task that needs to be completed. I could lie here all day really. Um, wow, make that all night.

It was nightfall and the moon and stars were shining brightly. The fact that I could just sit back and relax and not worry about anything was really satisfying. Wherever I am, I sure as hell don't mind staying. I continued to stare at the night time sky, truly admiring its beauty for the first time.

"You there!"

Well that didn't last long.

I saw a group of soldiers, about three, were heading towards me. Another nice surprise; they weren't an "attack first, ask questions never" type of group. Alright keep it cool Cole. Maybe you can get out of this one without having to fight. Wait a second…do I even still have my powers?

Crap.

"What are you doing here?" One of them asked. He has a very strong Italian accent but his English was still very 100% understandable. Thank goodness. I'm not very good with Italian.

"I'm just admiring the beauty of the night. I don't get out that much these days."

Hold the phone. Where the _hell _did _this_ Italian accent come from?

"Aren't you heading to the _Carnevale_?" Suspicion rising. Keep. It. Cool.

"Yes I was on my way but I got a little lost in the nighttime scenery. It really is a marvel to look at." This Italian accent is both cool and freaky at the same time.

"Hmm, okay messere. Enjoy the rest of your night and stay out of trouble."

"I will." They turned and walked away. That was way too close for comfort. I turned around and stared at the water, ready to test if I still had my powers. But something peculiar caught my eye first. My appearance.

*My blue track pants have been tucked into black leather boots. I'm wearing blue short sleeved-sleeved robes with a white sash in the middle. I still had my white t-shirt underneath the robes, but the sleeves have been torn, turning it into a tank top. The robes were doubled layered. They went down to the middle of my knees in the back and completely covered my thighs in the front. Layered metal completely covered my right forearm . I also had a single metal spaulder on my right shoulder and a metal glove on my left hand.

I bent down and to get a closer look. This has to be a dream. But do I at least still have my powers in this completely elaborate dream? Only one way to find out…

I took my right hand and dipped it into the water below. The fight between water and electricity commenced. Yup, I still have my powers.

So what now?

I looked across and saw a festival going on across the river. That must be the famed _"Carnevale."_

Might as well go over there and see what the fuss is about.

**~AC~IF~**

When I arrived, I was handed a white mask. Everyone here had one at so to avoid standing out, like I somehow usually do, I put the mask on. It felt good to blend in with the crowd for once…

As I walked around I spotted a peculiar man in the crowd. He was in hooded white robes with a strange emblem on the front. He was also wearing a mask. Then he looked up and our eyes made contact. I immediately got the vibe that this man was dangerous. Something was telling me to stay away, stay far away from this man.

Duly noted.

I continued walking on and joined a group of people watching a jester do his tricks. Italians sure do know how to party.

While watching the jester, I couldn't shake the feeling I was being watched. But every time I'd look around, there was no one around. Maybe I'm just paranoid. After all, I am a 21st century man in a 15th century world. But the question is why am I even here to begin with?

The feeling of being watched grew more and more each passing second. I kept turning my head to look around every so often just to triple check that my mind wasn't playing tricks on me. After possibly the millionth time, I spotted the man I saw earlier. His hood covered his eyes but I could feel him staring daggers at me.

I was transfixed. Everything began to move in slow motion. Each person that would pass by, he would disappear and reappear in a different spot. He progressively got closer and closer to me. My heart started racing. This man was dangerous without a doubt. I just wanted to run, run as far away as possible like a little bitch. But that isn't Cole MacGrath.

Some time passed and the man disappeared from my vision. But I knew I wasn't completely safe yet. Maybe taking a little walk will calm my nerves a bit. This could all just be paranoia. Maybe the man isn't real. The way he moves just isn't real. None of this seems real…

I walked to the docks and stared at the open water. For something that could kill me in an instant, water sure did calm me down. My heart race slowed to its normal pace and I felt my paranoia slip away. Just when I was about to sit down and enjoy the scenery further, I was roughly turned around and seized by the neck. I was dangling very precariously near the edge of the dock. When I opened my eyes, I was face to face with the man I saw earlier.

Oh, can things get any better?

"State your purpose." He firmly stated. He also has a strong Italian accent.

"What?" Great answer...

"State your purpose or I kill you where you stand!" Won't take that much effort man. All you'd have to do is throw me in the water. Seriously.

But I don't want that to happen.

"My name is Cole MacGrath, I am just a commoner. I mean no harm."

"How do I know you're not lying?" Damn…

His grip on my neck began to tighten. It was tight enough where breathing became difficult but it was still far away from choking.

Out of desperation, I grabbed his hand and sent a strong electrical charge up his arm. He screamed out in agony and let go of me. With the grace of a gymnast, I regained my balance and took this as an opportunity to get the hell out of here.

I ran through the crowd, pushing and shoving people out of my way. I turned and saw him in pursuit not too far behind me. Are those _blades _I saw in his hands?

"There he is! Get him!" Oh perfect, just when I thought things couldn't get any better. About six or seven soldiers in front me began heading in my direction, with every intention in the world to kill. But when they got to me, they just kept running. They weren't after me…they're after _him_.

A free pass, hell I'll take it.

The man was quickly surrounded by about 12 brutes. He managed to take down five in a spectacle that would only be seen in movies. He's a very skilled fighter. But he was quickly over-powered by the seven big ass brutes with axes.

Hmm. I can keep running, save my own ass and let that man potentially be killed. Or I can step in, risk my own ass and help him; this could be the only chance to show I'm not the bad guy.

What to do…

***= Cole's attire is meant to resemble the Assassin's robes. Almost like a cross between the Assassin robes and Kessler's outfit. Yes, he will have a hood X)**

**What will he do? XD**

**inFAMOUS fans, is an Italian Cole pushing it? XD**

**Hope you like it. Leave me your thoughts =)**


	2. Chapter 2: Decisions and Wonders

**My my, this story blew up! I'm glad you guys are liking it! =)**

Chapter 2: Decisions and Wonders

_The man was quickly surrounded by about 12 brutes. He managed to take down five in a spectacle that would only be seen in movies. He's a very skilled fighter. But he was quickly over-powered by the seven big ass brutes with axes._

_Hmm. I can keep running, save my own ass and let that man potentially be killed. Or I can step in, risk my own ass and help him; this could be the only chance to show I'm not the bad guy._

_What to do…_

**~AC~IF~**

What to do…what…to…do.

He seems to be doing well off on his own. He's managed to kill four of the seven brutes surrounding him. But he's definitely winded. I don't blame him; I'd be winded too after a spectacle like that.

If I'm going to do this, I need to do it right. A good shock to the head from the distance should be good enough. I hope.

I moved quickly through the crowd, trying to find a spot where my actions wouldn't be easily detected. This place is crawling with these guards. It would be a good idea to not attract any more attention to the showdown going on. I can already tell it wouldn't be good for that man and it definitely wouldn't be good for me.

The best I could find was an alleyway, far away from any pedestrians or guards. I climbed up and grabbed onto the ledge so I could get more of a bird's eye view of the fight. If I want this to be as clean as I want it to be I have to use my Precision power. It'll definitely drain me, but it'll have to do.

Time slowed down as I zoomed in on my targets. Huh, he managed to take down another one, leaving three. He remains strong, but I know he's ready to tip over any second now. One headshot is all I need and the rest are toast.

I locked on to my target and fired. My shot hit him directly on his head and it chained to the other guards, killing them all. Nice.

The man was stunned; he looked around frantically, trying to grasp what had just happened. Everyone in the crowd flew into a panic.

I deactivated my power and let go of the ledge, dropping onto the ground. The large crowd had disintegrated, trying to find an area to remain until they were sure it was safe to continue partying again.

"There! On him!" Oh boy, here comes the next round.

But the man didn't seem to want any more of it. He immediately ran to a nearby haystack and climbed in it.

Um…okay?

"Merda! Where did he go?"

"He is trying to give us the slip!"

Are these guards serious?

After some time of of "deep searching" the guards gave up in their pursuits and returned to their posts.

Unbelievable.

The man jumped out of the haystack, shook off a few lingering pieces of hay, and disappeared in the crowd once again.

How does he do that?

Well I've done my good deed for the night, might as well try enjoying the rest of the night.

**~AC~IF~**

"What the hell just happened?"

"What did you do now Rebecca?"

"It's not me Shaun. The animus just had a little flux in power; it lost a little, then it gained back, but almost double in amount. Probably just hit a little glitch."

"Now from what I picked up I thought your "baby" was flawless."

"There's no such thing as perfection Shaun."

"I guess you would know."

"Stop it you two, should we remove Desmond from the animus?" Lucy asked.

"No, I don't think that's necessary. Desmond didn't seem to be disturbed by the flux. Like you said before Lucy, we'll keep a very close eye and if there's a substantial disturbance, we'll remove Desmond and reboot the system."

"Alright then, but like you said, we need a very close eye on this thing."

"I can manage that, but I don't think you should put any faith on Rebecca though."

"Shaun!"

**~AC~IF~**

I took a break from the heavy amounts of partying, especially with the courtesans, which is what they liked to call themselves. I stood by the pier, leaning on a post, and gazing at the incoming sunrise. Man, how long has it been since I've partied this hard? All I've been doing lately is trying to solve problems…that I've caused. It feels great to do something other than that. Aside from the guards this place is heavenly.

But the questions remain, why am I here? How did I get here?

Is Zeke okay? Is the world okay? Does the world still think I'm the most dangerous human being to ever walk the earth?

If it turns out that I'm stuck here forever, I may never know if Zeke or anyone else is cured of the plague. I may never fully know if activating the RFI truly saved the world or if it just unlocked some other annoying shit that needs to be solved. I may never know if the world still thinks that I'm the science experiment that went catastrophically wrong.

God, I'm just over thinking things. The world is fine, Zeke is fine. Everything's fine. The reason why I'm here is a reward of some sorts, yeah that's it.

Speaking of which, I should be getting back to enjoying my reward.

The sun had fully come up but my vision had suddenly become cloudy. A strange emblem flashed repeatedly before transitioning briefly to one of an eagle. I heard the cry of said eagle before the image then transitioned to a glowing, golden, spherical object. Is that…is that a ray sphere?

"Ugh…" My head immediately began throbbing. I wonder if there's any good alcohol hanging around here.

When I turned around, hair nearly flew out of my scalp. And you could most likely guess that my headache instantly went away. I couldn't move, it was hard to breathe. My heart rate had quadrupled.

I was face to face, eye to eye, with the man in the white robes.

And he doesn't look too happy to see me.

*****Some apologies for you guys are in order.*****

***SO SO sorry for the long wait! D=**

***Sorry if the quality of this seems...crappy. I'll come back here and tweak where necessary.**

**Leave me your thoughts, they can really help me here! =)**


	3. Chapter 3: Building & Crashing

Chapter 3: Building Trust & Crashing Parties

Of all the god damn luck. I have to be face to face with him…again. He definitely is looking to kill someone with how pissed off he looks. Looks like I'm the winner.

He definitely was in one hell of a fight. There's a lot of blood dripping from his lips.

"It's you again." He spoke up

"Y-Yes…"

"Again, I ask you; who are you?" He had a slight menacing tone to his voice. He's already ticked off so I better pick my words carefully here.

"I mean no harm, honest. I'm just here to enjoy the celebration of Carnevale." There was no attempt of trying to bullshit, no attempts at deceiving, all genuine. Besides, I don't think it would be nice to be stabbed by one of those nice looking blades there…

"Hmm…" He stared intently into my eyes, as if he was trying to look into my soul, probably trying to analyze it. I have a good soul; I gave my life and saved millions of people around the world. I'm a selfless good person. Yeah…

"What did you say your name was?" He asked me while putting his blades away. That's a good sign.

"Cole MacGrath."

"Why did you run earlier?"

"No offense, messere" There goes that Italian. "You are quite intimidating."

He gave a knowing smile. "Va bene, come with me."

He began to walk, I followed him.

Best not to disobey him if I want to stay on his good side. I am on his good side right?

"Citizens of Venezia! Heed my warning! A ruthless, heartless, demon walks the streets! The only way for our streets to safe once again is for him to be brought to justice! If you spy a hooded man, keep your distance and quietly and calmly inform a guard!"

"Huh, wait here." He walked up to the man making the public announcements. He pulled him to the side, appeared to whisper something his ear then slipped him a small pouch.

"Do not forget to try your hand at Carnevale! The chance to attend one of the largest parties of Carnevale! A party hosted by the one and only, our beloved Doge, Marco Barbarigo! Test your hand to win the only way of admittance. The coveted golden mask!"

What the hell just happened?

The man made his way back over to me and noticed my confused expression. "These heralds will often sing another tune with the right amount of money." He explained.

"Oh, that's interesting." The tone in his voice has less of a hostile tone to it. But I don't think I'm completely off the hook yet.

"By the way, I didn't catch your name?" Might as well get his name.

"Ezio Auditore Da Firenze."

Damn that is a long name.

"Do I have to say all of that when addressing you?"

"Only if it pleases you to do so, but Ezio is plenty enough."

"Fair enough signore. Ah, shall we continue on our journey?"

"We shall. Come."

Wow a conversation where it doesn't sound like my life is being put on the line. You're on your way Cole.

Of course this could still be trap.

**~AC~IF~**

After walking in a comfortable silence we finally arrived at a building. Ezio knocked on the door before opening the door and walking in. He beckoned me to come in as well.

"Oh Ezio, who is this?"

"An acquaintance, meet Cole MacGrath. Cole, meet Antonio and Sister Teodora."

"Nice to meet you." Antonio came up to me and shook my hand as well as Teodora. Now I've never seen a nun dress like _that_.

When we turned our attention to him, Ezio was pacing with an impatient look on his face.

"Ezio." Teodora began. "I apologize Ezio. We did not expect for Silvio to cheat as he did."

"You should have Ezio. That man is as slippery as they come." Antonio spoke to Ezio.

"Teodora!" Another woman came rushing in. Now there's an, ahem, _interesting_ get up. "That rottinculo who stole the golden mask is on his way to the Doge's party!"

"I will go." Ezio spoke up. "I can get to him before he gets to the party and take back the mask."

"How, by killing the poor stronzo?" Antonio replied.

"Yes, we have no choice. You know what is at stake." Ezio replied.

"No. Word will spread quickly that he had been killed and the party will be canceled. Marco will retreat to his Palazzo, unreachable. All of this would have been for nothing. You must steal the mask, but do so quietly." Antonio spoke.

"My girls can help; they are well on their way to the party. They are all over the place, they can help distract him while you take back the mask." Teodora spoke.

"Va bene, I can do that."

Man what a well put together plan. Despite throwing one of the biggest parties here, this Marco sure sounds like a bad guy.

"Cole." Ezio turned to me. "Go find a guard and steal his clothing so that you can covertly gain access into the party. You may be of good use."

"I can do that."

"Be sure to not be detected Cole. Once you are dressed accordingly, come find me inside the party." Teodora instructed. "And if you run into trouble with the guards, find my girls on route. They can distract the guards while you slip inside."

"I understand."

"Alright, let's go."

**~AC~IF~**

Alright, don't be detected. I have to do this without being detected. Seems easy enough, right? Maybe there are some guards on the roof. If there are, I can take one out fairly discreetly.

I climbed up a nearby building and searched the rooftops. There's a guard a few rooftops away. Alright, this has to be a very clean kill, sterile even. I double checked that there were no guards nearby. Time slowed down as I zoomed in on my target. A shot to the face is the best and cleanest way to go. Here we go.

I sent a strong and precise strike to his face. He fell over dead. Nice.

"What was that light?"

Oh merda…

"The light came from up here!"

Double merda…

I quickly ran across the rooftops. Grazie dio for my static thrusters.

I ran towards the dead body, grabbed it and jumped into a nearby rooftop garden. How convenient.

I heard the guards' footsteps coming closer and closer to my location. Eventually I saw one of them standing right next to my hiding spot.

Please just drop it and go away…

"Huh…I must be seeing things."

The guard gave up and left. As soon I didn't hear any more footsteps on the rooftop, I jumped out. Talk about cutting it close.

I stripped the dead guard his clothing and changed into it. Not too bad of a fit, not too loose, not too tight. I would keep this look if it weren't for the ridiculous appearance. How could anyone be feared while wearing this?

I'm in Venice, Italy, year 1486. I guess anything is possible.

The pouches the guard had for weapons were large enough to keep my original clothing in. I carefully and meticulously folded my robes, shirt, and pants and fit them into the pouches. I placed the pouches at my side. I grabbed his sword and placed it in its holder. Got to complete the look.

I am good to go. Most likely looking like an idiot, but good to go.

Let's do this.

**~AC~IF~**

I was able to get into the party with no trouble. The guards were none the wiser and they let me in without any question. That's one less thing to worry about.

"Cole!" I turned in the direction of the voice and found Teodora.

"Good job, now stick with me." She began to walk and I followed her.

"You lucky bastardo…" Was the coy comment said to me by a fellow guard who walked by. Then a group of guards frantically approached us.

Uh-oh.

"Remain on high alert, signore. Ezio is rumored to have gained access in. If you spot him, do not hesitate to take him out. The group of guards walked away.

"Just as I feared. The guards are on high alert, looking for Ezio. If any guard looks suspicious and is investigating Ezio, take them out. But do so quietly. This may be the only chance we have." Teodora instructed.

"Will do."

I spotted Ezio within a crowd of women.

"Come!" Teodora said. I followed her.

"Ezio, the guards are on high alert."

"I know." He responded. They turned to the old man on the boat who was in the middle of giving a speech. This man must be Marco Barbarigo…the target.

"Merda. He is not leaving the boat…I will have to swim out there…" Ezio mused.

"I wouldn't try it. You would be spotted right away." Teodora responded.

"Then I'll fight my way out th-"

"Wait." Ezio and Teodora grew silent. I looked around, making sure we weren't being investigated by any guards. The guards noticed us, but did not keep their attention on us for long. How long will that last…

"That's it your pistola! It's as loud as those explosions. Time it right and you'll walk out of here unnoticed." Teodora spoke up.

"I like the way you think, Sister"

"Cole, watch Ezio's back. Remember if any guard's suspicion seems to be growing, take him out quietly. I will be waiting for you two back at the brothel my sons. Buona fortuna."

"On my signal, escape the party and meet us at back at the brothel." Ezio spoke to me.

"Bene, but what will be your signal?"

"You will know when it happens." Ezio walked on ahead, trying to get into a good spot for the kill. I moved out to the side, keeping eye out on the surroundings. Clear so far…

Ezio walks up to the boat.

The guards are getting suspicious…

Ezio raised his hand, taking aim at Marco.

The guards are suspicious! Take the shot already!

The guards pulled their swords, ready to attack. I've got to do something.

I moved closer to Ezio, taking aim at the guards. Screw being stealthy.

Just as I took a shot at guard, I heard the distinct sound of a bullet being released from its chamber. The bullet hit Marco dead on. Finally.

But then everything started fading out and breaking down. Then there was nothing but a white landscape. I looked over and saw Ezio with a mortally wounded, dying Marco in his arms.

"No! It's too soon! I'm not ready!" Marco cried out.

"We rarely are." Ezio responded. "Che la morte non sia crudele. Requiescat in Pace."

Marco fell back dead. I felt chills go up my spine when I heard Ezio speak those words. I barely knew what he was saying but at the same time, I did. It's a strange feeling…

_Requiescat in Pace…_

Requiescat in Pace…

Everything faded out again and things started rebuilding itself. Soon, everything was back to normal.

Well that was one hell of a signal.

There was chaos everywhere. I took advantage of the chaos and ran out.

"Hey where you going?! Get over here ora!"

I ran around the corner. Time to put one of Ezio's tactics to the test.

I ran towards a cart of hay and climbed in.

And now we wait.

"Cazzo, I lost him…"

Yes, yes you did.

I heard his footsteps fade away. I peeked out of the haystack and saw his retreating figure.

Heh, imbecille.

Across from me was a secluded area, the perfect area to discreetly change back into my clothes. Finally I can get out of this ridiculous get up. Seriously, kudos to them for being able to pull this off confidently. I changed back into my normal clothes and put my robes back on. I decided to hang on to the sword and dagger and put them in their respective holders. I tossed the guard outfit into the hay pile. Food for the cows.

I made my way back to the brothel. I knocked on the door before entering. Antonio, Teodora, and Ezio looked very pleased.

"That was a job well done, Cole." Teodora praised.

"I did not do anything. It was all Ezio."

"Such a humble man. Come, relax, you look exhausted."

Well now that she mentions it, I do feel a little winded.

"My sons, I feel your tired bodies in need of comfort and succor."

"We may need a great deal of comfort and succor." Ezio replied...while softly stroking her chest.

He sure as hell has a way with words.

"That can be arranged—Girls!"

He_ really_ has a way with words.

We were quickly surrounded by women, all eager and willing to provide us with comfort and succor, whatever that is.

In my lifetime, I've had a great deal of wild, crazy, and unforgettable nights. This one definitely takes the number one spot.

_Memory Synched: Sequence 9 complete._

**Though Cole didn't really do much here, don't fret he will have a much larger role as the series goes on! =)**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. ****Leave me your thoughts =)**


	4. Chapter 4: Genesis

**Thank you guys so much for the support! It means so much =)**

Chapter 4: Genesis

Ugh, my head is killing me. But it's a good reminder of what had occurred the previous night. That was definitely, hands down one of the craziest nights in my life. Most of my crazy nights usually took place in good old, party city New Marais. But here I am in Venice, Italy in 1486, and my world had been rocked until it couldn't be rocked anymore. Well for now at least.

When I woke up and I opened my eyes, I found myself in the middle of nowhere, everything was dark and void of everything Italian and I'm floating.

Well I guess it was nice while it lasted.

"Where the hell am I?"

"_Over here."_

A male voice called out to me but I couldn't see where he was.

"_Hello. They call me Subject Sixteen. Listen. You alone have experienced firsthand what our world truly is. You are a walking example. I don't have much time. There are some things I need to show you. You, we have been lied to this whole time. Everything we know, everything we've been brought up to believe, it's all wrong."_

"Wait, what do you mean?" I responded.

"_I will lay out the pieces for you. But it's up to you put the pieces together. You have to see the truth. Before it's too late."_

Zeke has always been badgering me about conspiracy theories. Though most of them sounded believable I always pushed them aside. But for someone else, someone who doesn't even seem to exist to bring it up again unfortunately peaks my interest. I should be skeptical, but my interest and curiosity have been poked well. Might as well indulge.

"Okay, I guess I'll give this a try."

"_You-u don't have a choice. I have to show you whether you want to know or not. You have to see, you have to know that your work, our work is not done, far from it."_

"I get it." This must be serious.

"_In the beginning. Genesis."_ He began. Everything began to fade out. Flashing images soon filled up my vision. They moved too quickly for my mind to fully comprehend. But there were some images I was able to make out. The ray sphere, the RFI; Kessler, the explosion in Empire City…

"_Genesis…"_

**~IF~AC~**

**Zeke P.O.V.**

Cole activated the RFI somewhere near the church so his body should still be there. Hopefully. I don't fully understand everything about the RFI. All I know that it killed anyone with the conduit gene, active or dormant, and cured anyone who had the plague or carried the virus. The RFI could burn the body too for all I know.

When I got to the church, I found some lingering militia soldiers huddled together. Some of the soldiers fought on our side now but some still aren't on our side. I put a hand on my gun just in case they were looking for a showdown.

They turned around and faced me.

"He's around the back." One of them solemnly spoke.

"Thank you." Upon closer inspection, I realized why they were huddled together. They were paying their respects to a fellow soldier.

"He had the plague, he had it real bad. But when the beast came around, in a spectacle I thought I'd never see, he flew into the air. When he came back down, he landed with a right smack."

I walked closer to the dead body and saw that he died with his jaw dropped and his eyes wide open.

That's one of the worst ways to die.

Without another thought questioning it, I walked over to the body and kneeled down next to it. I lifted my hand and closed his eyes, finally putting him at peace.

"Rest in peace brother."I spoke.

I stood back up and smiled softly at the other militia soldiers, who were on the verge of tears.

"Thanks Zeke."

"Not a problem"

Now why in the actual hell did I do that?

**~IF~AC~**

When I reached the back of the church, I spotted Cole's body in the distance along with Kuo's. As I got closer, I noticed that they both looked peculiar. They were both stiff as a board instead of the usual limpness that most lifeless bodies had.

I made my way to Kuo's body. I noticed she had drying tears on her face. She died crying.

Poor gal.

But something else caught my attention. She was moving. Her chest rose and fell. She was breathing.

She's alive.

Well if she's alive then that means…

I quickly made my way to Cole and watched him closely. His chest rose and fell. He's breathing.

Well butter me up and call me toast, Cole MacGrath is _still_ alive. Man I wish I could get me some powers so I could give death the middle finger on a regular basis. The citizens of New Marais are going to be glad to hear this.

But wait a second. If Cole and Kuo are still alive, that means the RFI didn't kill conduits. Conduits are still alive. Or was their gene just removed? If the gene was active, was it made dormant?

It seems like Kuo and Cole are far from waking up so I guess I have to wait for them to wake up to find out.

I should probably bring them take them somewhere cozy where they can rest up. I ran to the front of the church to get my truck. As I ran by, I encountered the militia soldiers I ran into earlier. They looked at me with sympathy in their eyes. But it wasn't needed.

I smiled widely at them. They thought I was smiling to hide my sadness. With great pride and joy and tears threatening to leave my eyes, I muttered two simple words.

"He's alive."

**~IF~AC~**

I brought my truck around and placed Cole's and Kuo's unconscious bodies in the trunk. I also grabbed the RFI, can't leave things like that just hanging around. I drove off into the streets. As I drove by, many people stopped and gasped. They spotted the bodies in the trunk.

Now they think I recently flew out of the cuckoo's nest.

I ignored them and kept driving. But knowing this city, all will be forgotten with the right amount of alcohol. I kept driving until I reached an apartment building. A little while back, I rented an apartment as a safe place in case things went south. And they almost did. It'll be a safe and quiet enough place to keep Cole and Kuo until they wake up.

I carried them both on my shoulders into the building and nodded my head in greeting at the bewildered doorman. I took the elevator to the fifth floor. After a short walk, I reached my apartment and somehow managed to get my key to open the door and go inside. Once inside, I carried Kuo to the bedroom and and set her down gently on the bed. I placed the RFI on the living room table and I set Cole down on one of the couches. I still couldn't believe that he's alive.

Once I set him down, his head lulled to the side a bit. Something on his head caught my attention. There were these little blue, glowing lines and circles, all connected on the side of his head. They pulsed repeatedly. Is that a sign that he still has his powers?

When I walked over to Kuo, she had the same markings but they were very faint, very hard to see, all made harder with her pale skin. Her hands were always cold and her arms always exhausted some cooling winds. But they seemed to have stopped. When I touched her forehead, she was still cool the touch.

Well I can't decide here. I'm going to have to wait patiently and see. Man that's annoying.

I returned to the living room, grabbed the T.V. remote and sat on the couch that Cole wasn't occupying. I channel surfed until I decided on watching the news.

President Navarro had been apparently impeached and the new president, former vice president, Conney was being sworn in. After the swearing in, he went to make his speech.

"_As your new president, I promise to undo the damage that had been done by our former incompetent president. President Navarro single handedly brought this country to its downfall. The allegations against him are staggering. But, I'm going off on a tangent and letting my anger get the best of me. People of America, something good has been watching over us. It's something that has prevented our country from completely falling apart. And it's this."_

He lifted his hands and made a cross.

"_This will be your savior America. I promise. The road to recovery is going to be challenging. But I will be there to guide you to once again bring this country back to an age of order and stability."_

The crowd broke into cheers and applause.

I don't like him. Something about him seems off. And what was with that 'cross' he made? That really did not look like the Jesus Cross that's so well known. Something seems fishy about him. I just can't put my finger on it.

Cole stirred a bit and muttered something I wasn't able to catch.

Glad someone agrees with me.

**~IF~AC~**

"_They were mainly heroes. __But do you see? Do you see how the lineage is and always has been disrupted. The web of history traps the good and the evil take what is not theirs!"_

**What do you think is going on here? =D**

**I thought adding in Subject Sixteen into this could shake things up and give a more prominent reason for Cole to be heavily associated with Ezio and the Assassins. Plus it expands this series a little more rather than making each chapter dedicated to missions from specific sequences. Get ready folks, these are going to be mind blowing. I'm getting a notebook full of these =3**

**Leave me your thoughts =)**


	5. Chapter 5: We'll Fly

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. I really appreciate it, you guys are awesome =)**

Chapter 5: We'll Fly

"_They….us…we…need you, more than you know."_

"But why? How?"

"_It's because….no…not now."_

"What?"

"_All will be revealed in due time. It has to. When I'm done….gah…shit…"_

"What's the matter? Sixteen?"

"…"

"Sixteen!" I cried out. There was no answer.

I'm supposed to be skeptical but a lot of what he's saying is true. Everything he's told me, everything he's shown, it's a puzzle…but it all comes together. It all makes a lot of sense and sounds way to put together to sound false. It's scary. And the most frightening part? He's only begun.

**~AC~IF~**

I awoke with a start. I'm still in the brothel. I'm still indecent.

Was it all a dream? Is my mind playing tricks on me? God I don't even know anymore…

I rolled out of bed, put my robes on and left the room. When I got to the front, Teodora was sitting there, a knowing smile plastered on her face.

"Good morning Cole. I sense that you had a pleasant night?" She spoke.

"Sì Madonna. Grazie."

"Nessun problema Cole. Now Ezio asked me to tell you to meet him Palazzo Ducale when you wake. He said he has something to show you."

Is it his blades? His nice sword maybe?

"Bene. Addio Madonna."

"Until next time messere."

Next time?

**~AC~IF~**

After some wandering around, I managed to find the Palazzo Ducale. This is place is stunning and HUGE. The door was open so I walked right in.

Will that be a mistake?

"Cole! There you are!" Antonio spoke to me. "Ezio, Cole is here!"

Ezio came down the steps to greet me. As he got closer, I started getting anxious.

_Relax Cole. Pretty sure you're on Ezio's good side now. If you weren't you probably wouldn't be standing here right now._

I just can't help it, that man is intimidating as they come. If I don't choose my words and actions carefully, without a chance to think, bam! Two blades in my eyes.

"Buongiorno amico mio. How are you faring?"

Well he's in a good mood.

"All is well thank you. Now what did you want to show me?"

He smiled and simply said "Follow me."

We left the Palazzo and began to walk. We walked in a comfortable silence. It's simply unbelievable how stunning Venice, Italy is. But the only thing that puts me off is the smell…

"So Cole," Ezio began, "Where are you from?"

I'm from a city called New Marais that's halfway across the world, almost 600 hundred years in the future.

If only I could say that.

"I was born in raised in the city of Roma." I said.

"Ah Roma. Beautiful place isn't it?"

"Sì. She is beautiful indeed." I actually went to Rome, Italy a little while back with my parents and Trish. I don't know what it looks like in the 15th but in the 21st, it's an amazing place to be. One should really go to Rome when they have the chance.

"Where are you from?" I asked him.

"I am from the beautiful city of Firenze".

Firenze…sounds like a nice place.

"How is it there? I've never been there."

"It is a great place, but it has seen better days." He said solemnly.

"What happened?" He stopped walking. I turned to face him. I couldn't read his expression. But it was mainly because of the hood. (How can he see out of that thing?)

"A conspiracy…a conspiracy that threatens the sanctity of Firenze. A conspiracy that killed my family. My father and my brothers." He spoke softly.

"Mi dispiace my friend." I put a hand on his shoulder in an act of comfort. He lifted his head and we made eye contact. I felt that I should remove my hand off his shoulder (maybe he's the kind that doesn't want to be "touched".)

"Grazie my friend."He spoke with a smile. "Follow me." He gently removed my hand from his shoulder then proceeded to climb up a tall tower. I followed right behind him.

I could use my lightning tether but too many people were already gawking at our actions. Using that power could send the crowd into a frenzy which would cause unnecessary and possibly unwanted attention. Besides I don't mind; most people think that I find climbing tedious and a nuisance but it's quite the contrary. I actually enjoy climbing. Climbing brings gives me joy and freedom. With the fact that a fall from any height, small or large, wouldn't kill me, I could jump from any height and fly. It's always been a dream, a desire to fly. But I sadly don't have the ability.

After some time, we finally reached the top.

"Make sure you don't fall. I didn't bring you up here to kill you." Ezio said jokingly.

You do say?

"But what I did bring you up here for is to teach you something. Something that will become quite useful."

"What is it?"

"Walk up to the ledge." He instructed. There was an eagle perched on the ledge. When I stepped on the ledge it flew away. But not _away_ necessarily, it just began to fly in circles around the tower.

"Now crouch down and look around you. Follow the path of the eagle."

I did what I was told. As I looked around, the city began to reveal itself more. I was able to see things in the distance. Everything was revealed before my very eyes. I could see everything.

"Wow…"

"It is quite the view isn't it?"

"Yes it is."

"Now step away from the ledge. The next part I'm going to show you is a bit more…exciting."

I walked away from the ledge and switched places with him.

"Now I'm going to teach you how to fall safely from any height."

I've already got that down pat, but I'll entertain it nonetheless.

"Whenever you are on a building or tower, whenever you see birds or an eagle perched at an edge that lets you know that you can safely fall from that area only. Any other place you may fall from may injure or kill you."

"Okay…"

"Then leap off the edge with you arms straight out. You must be perfectly straight entirely. While in mid-air, maneuver yourself head over heels. Basically lean your body forward. The trick is to be able to land on your back."

This sounds like a bad ass way to jump off a building. I'm in.

"Observe." I made my way to the edge of the tower and leaned forward to get a better view of this demonstration.

He jumped off and flipped over so that he would land back first. I used my precision to see what exactly he was landing in. Because if we're diving into water, we have a colossal problem here.

But my fears were quickly dashed when I saw that he landed into a bale of hay. He jumped out of the hay and shook off the lingering pieces of hay. He turned and waited patiently for me to come down.

It's the moment of truth.

I walked to the edge of the ledge and stood. I broke the cardinal rule of looking down. It's definitely a long drop. I'm not worried of what would be the immediate consequence of missing the bale of hay. I was more concerned with how Ezio would react if I missed the bale of hay and managed to get up and walk.

Here we go.

I stretched my arms out and leaped off the ledge, making sure my body was perfectly straight. I began to descend and my instinct was yelling for to use my static thrusters or lightning tether.

I turned my body head over heels, ensuring I would land on my back. Now I would either land on something hard or something soft.

I closed my eyes and simply let myself get engrossed with the feeling of descending. I've never realized how good it felt to fall. It truly feels like, for small moment, that my dreams have come true. It really does feel like I'm flying.

But I knew that this, like every other thing, would soon come to an end.

And it did. I felt myself being engulfed in something soft.

I did it. I landed in the bale of hay. Phew, sure saved me from a lot of explaining.

I jumped out of the hay and shook off the pieces of hay. Ezio had a pleased look on his face.

"And that amico mio, is the Leap of Faith." He said.

"Bene. Grazie Ezio."

"It was my pleasure, now do you think you could do it again, before I can?" He playfully said.

"Bring it on." I replied.

We both ran off and climbed towers that were across from one another. Perhaps, I could use my lightning tether here…

We arrived at the top at approximately the same time. He waved at me and I waved back. We both made our way to the ledges and leaped off them simultaneously. We both made a soft landing; he landed in a bale of hay and I landed in a bale of pink flowers. We then jumped out with big smiles on our faces. The people around us and a few guards thought that Ezio and I were deranged and crazy. But it didn't matter, let them think what they want.

As long as I can fly, nothing else matters.

**Aww Cole and Ezio are bonding(much to Cole's relief lol)**

**Leave me your thoughts =)**


	6. Chapter 6: Luisella Cadone

Chapter 6: Luisella Cadone

"Cole, may I ask a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Can you travel to Forlì and see if there are any lingering courier assignments? If there are, may you please take care of them? I need to clear up some contracts here in Venezia."

Courier assignments you say? Well that sounds right up my alley.

"I can do that."

"Good. Here is some money for the journey." Ezio reached around his side and threw a small pouch at me.

"Here, 5000 florins."

"Do I really need that much?" I asked incredulously.

"No not really, buy something for yourself if you'd like." He said with a smile.

"Grazie Ezio."

"The boat that goes to Forlì is just north from here."

"Okay." Ezio and I went our separate ways. When I turned I saw him running into a crowd. Then he just disappeared.

How does he do that? I hope he teaches me how to do that.

**~IF~AC~**

After a day and a half day trip, I arrived in the city of Forli. This place seems pretty mellow, quiet. I ignored the fact that there were bodies of water, ranging from small to large, everywhere. Better watch my step.

After some walking around and greeting some people I arrived at the gates that would lead me into the main part of city. Now who looks like they need a message delivered…?

I walked all over the city, clueless as to who needed a message delivered.

My vision suddenly blurred. Oh great as if looking for this person wasn't hard enough already.

When my vision refocused itself everything was darkened, but certain things were glowing. Some people glowed red; some didn't glow at all; even some objects glowed white.

What the hell?

But in the far distance, I saw something glowing gold. I decided to walk towards it. It must be something important, especially since it's the only thing here glowing in gold.

When I reached him he looked at me with great bewilderment. My vision had also returned to normal.

Well that's interesting.

"Messere, can you deliver this for me? It must be done quickly but there is a reward." The man handed me a medium sized envelope that had a fancy seal on it. Looks important.

"Right away." I responded.

"The location is to the west."

I stashed the envelope into my robes, made sure it was secure and ran off. If he wants it delivered fast then so be it.

I climbed up a building and decided to continue this on the rooftops. Might be faster than being on the ground. Besides, I'll have less of a chance of electrocuting someone if I step in a puddle.

Upon reaching the top of the fort surrounding the city, there was no inconspicuous way of jumping down; no ladder nearby or a bale of hay I could jump into. I made sure the coast was clear before jumping down. I met the ground with a thud and my vision had switched again briefly before turning back to normal. I saw a man glowing in gold not too far from me. He must be the one I should deliver this to.

As I got closer, I realized that he was standing in the middle of a large puddle. If I step in this, it's a human barbecue.

But I have to deliver this…

Maybe if I focus enough, maybe I can, I don't know, direct my electricity away from the lower part of my body? Is that even possible?

Well there's only one way to find out.

I closed my eyes and focused on my power and my power only. I commanded it to move up and I felt the lower half of my body heat up before cooling down. I took a deep breath and exhaled and opened my eyes.

Okay, I think I can do this. Hopefully.

I placed my foot in the water. I felt no shock. When I looked down, I didn't see any electricity jumping around.

Well what do you know, it actually worked. I took more steps in and still felt no shock and did not see any electricity bouncing around.

Thank goodness.

I walked up to man and handed the letter to him. "Here this is for you."

He took the letter and read it over. He did not look happy with what he read.

He said some things in Italian that I wasn't able to pick up. Next thing you know he decked me right in the jaw. The force of the punch actually threw me for one hell of a loop. I fell into the water.

I shook my head to clear it and I found myself surrounded by a group of six men looking for a fight. Well I have two options here; I could run and leave these assholes in the dust or I could retaliate.

They're all standing in water. This is almost too easy.

Making doubly sure that there were no witnesses, I stood up and let my electricity return to the lower half of my body. As soon as my electricity met the water all six men were shocked. And I mean that literally of course. They all fell back in the water, dead.

And that's why you don't shoot the messenger.

I wonder what was in that letter that made them so turns out the man had crumpled the letter and threw onto dry land.

How convenient.

I picked up the letter and began to read it. It said:

_Messer,_

_This is to inform you that your presence is requested at the Palazzo Comunale within the next month. I have received correspondence from your neighbors implying that you have attacked several of them with your sword, even going so far as to mutilate a young girl who crossed your farm._

_Though this is your right, as it is your land, they have also claimed that you have committed crimes against God and nature, an accusation of a more serious nature. Such behavior is forbidden in Forlì. If you are not aware of the charges against you, read Leviticus 18:23._

_Report to us or a contingent of guards will be sent to arrest you._

_Cordially,_

_Andrea Allegro._

He mutilated a young girl, who probably didn't know any better, for trespassing on his land. He committed crimes against God and nature, whatever that is. Suddenly, I no longer feel guilty about killing him.

I threw the letter into the water. Well that was one hell of a "reward."

I re-entered the main part of the city to see if there were any more courier assignments hanging around. I took a long walk around the city. There didn't seem to be any more so I decided that it would be a good time to head back to Venice. I stepped out of the gates and headed to the docks.

"Excuse me, messere?"A polite voice called to me. I turned around to find an absolutely stunning woman standing before me. She has long black hair, icy blue eyes, and flawless skin. She's wearing fitted blue and white armor and had metal that covered the more vulnerable parts of her body and wore black leather boots.

"What can I do for you?" I responded.

"I'm sorry to disturb you and I hope it isn't too much trouble but might I have some florins so I could return to Venezia?"

"What happened to your money?"

"A bunch of guards picked a fight with me. They knocked me down took my boarding ticket and my money so I cannot purchase another one." She spoke solemnly.

"Where are the guards that harassed you?"

"They are long gone by now…wait there they are!" She pointed to a group of men that were walking towards us, faces laced with mischievousness.

The guard looked at us with an amused look. "Getting desperate for money little girl?" He said with mocking laughter.

Ouch.

"If you guys want a second round," She pulled out a _big_ axe. "I'll be more than happy to oblige!"

"Oh how cute. Isn't that cute?" The guard gestured to the others. All of them laughed.

She let out a frustrated scream and swung her axe. She sliced the smart ass' chest. He fell over and bled out fast.

"Ah! Guillermo! He had two wives and four kids! Kill them!" The remaining trio pulled out their swords and attacked.

One of them swung their sword at me. He caught him and pulled him down. I put my other hand on his face and sent a strong electrical charge. It wasn't enough to kill him but he would at least be out for a good long nap.

The mysterious woman had managed to take another one and was currently focused on the last one. She decided to use a sword rather than her big axe. The two of them went at for quite a while. She managed to intercept one of his attacks and retaliated with one of her own; her sword pierced him straight through his chest.

Remind me to stay on her good side.

She pulled her sword out of him, then took out a towel to wipe the blood off her sword before placing back in its holder. She then bent down and began to search each of their bodies. When she was done she muttered something in Italian before closing each of their eyes.

"Neither my money nor my boarding ticket is here. They must have spent the money on those courtesans. Obviously lost the ticket as well. " She muttered sadly to herself.

She realized that I was still present and walked over to me.

"Thank you for the help. Please, can you spare some money? I have been stuck here for two days and I fear that if I do not return soon I may be let go." She pleaded.

Well who am I to deny the request of such a beautiful, strong, and potentially deadly woman?

"I will do you one better. How about I personally escort you back to Venezia? I am heading there anyway."

"Oh that is too much messere."

"It's not a problem. Come on." I held out my arm to her. After a bit of hesitance, she smiled and grabbed onto my arm.

We made it onto the boat and took a seat. I found out that she was born February 27th, 1460 in Venice, Italy. Her parents raised her to like the arts and hoped that she would become a successful art merchant. But she grew unsatisfied with this occupation. It was then she began to train herself to become a mercenary. She is the first and only known female mercenary in all of Italy.

We spent the entire trip talking and had quickly become the best of friends.

We arrived in Venice and exited the ship.

"Here, a gift." I reached into the pouch Ezio gave me, gently grabbed her hand and poured some florins into her hand.

She counted the money and her eyes went as wide as saucers. "3000 flo-messere I cannot. That's too much."She handed the money back to me.

"Keep it, it's yours. By the way, I don't think I caught your name."

She smiled and blushed and put the money in her pocket. "My name is Luisella Cadone. And yours?"

"Cole MacGrath. An honor." I put my hand on my chest and bowed my head.

"Well Cole, I must go. I hope our paths cross again so that I may _properly_ thank you." She leaned up and kissed me on the cheek. She turned and walked away.

"Ah there you are Cole!" Ezio walked toward me and gave me a pat on the shoulder. "So I take that your mission went well?"

I turned and looked back at Luisella. "Yeah…it sure did." He gave me two more pats on the shoulder and chuckled.

A young man came towards us. "Ezio! Cole! Ser Antonio wishes to speak with you.

"Grazie for the message." Ezio responded.

"Well, let's go." Ezio spoke to me.

"Lead the way." I responded

Ezio and I went on our way to see what Antonio needed to talk about. The whole time my mind was focused on one thing and one thing only.

The beautiful Luisella Cadone Da Venezia.

******Then we go into sequence 10 =) **

**Leave me your thoughts =)**


	7. Chapter 7: Lightning Strikes

Chapter 7: Lightning Strikes

"Ah! There you two are. Ezio, Cole, I'd like you to meet an…associate. He is Agostino Barbarigo – soon to be Doge of Venezia – thanks to you two."

Ezio paid his respects by bowing his head and said something Italian that was too fast for me to comprehend. But it's safe to assume that it's something along the lines of "It's an honor to make your acquaintance." To avoid the chance of being disrespectful, I copied Ezio's actions, minus the Italian.

"I am sorry for the loss of your brother." Ezio continued.

"He had it coming." Well damn. "He was bought and paid for by the Borgia, a mistake I have no intention of making." Agostino spoke.

"Come Ezio, Cole. We have much to discuss." Antonio spoke.

The three of us walked up some stairs and walked into a room. There were seats set for three, but there are four of us. Well, I don't mind standing…awkwardly.

"We've located Silvio Barbarigo for you. He's fled into L'Arsenale."

"Hah! Fled? You mean occupied – and joined by two hundred mercenari no less." Agostino said.

"You're Doge now. Can't you command them to stand down?" Ezio asked.

"The committee of forty-one has yet to confirm my ascension. And Silvio's little stunt has only made things worse. He has an entire army at his command!"

"Then help me," He paused to look at me, "Help us to raise our own."

How good it feels to belong.

"I figured you'd say as much. Bartolomeo D'Alviano is the man you seek. He and his men have little love for Silvio. He resides within the military district, southwest of L'Arsenale." Antonio said.

"Va bene. Cole and I will go and see him."

Ezio rose from his chair. "Come Cole." He walked out of the room and I followed.

"Who is that man?" I heard Agostino ask in astonishment. I stopped walking to listen.

"A man that will do great things. A man who is and will be a valuable asset to our cause." Antonio spoke.

A man who will do great things…

**~AC~IF~**

Ezio and I were currently running across the rooftops to get to our destination. He suddenly stopped. I stopped to face him.

"There's one more thing I forgot to ask you." Ezio spoke up.

"Yes, what would you like to know?"

"What is your fighting style? You are dressed to fight but something about you seems…different, unique." He asked.

This question didn't catch me off guard. I knew at some point someone would ask me how I fight and what my fighting style was. But the thing is I can't just bluntly say I have super powers and I have _electric_ powers. Not only would I get strange looks, but I run the possibility of being hunted down and killed. Or worse. Experimented on. Yeah I'd rather skip that. Especially with the fact that the doctor's in this time aren't as advanced as the doctors of the 21st century. I have to tread carefully and ease into it.

Here's to thinking ahead.

I took a deep breath.

"There's a reason I fled Roma. I was selected to be part of a scientific experiment. All was going well but something went terribly wrong. There was a grave accident. Out of the ten members, I was the only one who survived."I said.

I looked at Ezio intently making sure he wasn't ready to jump me.

"A week later, I noticed a change had taken place within me. My senses were sharper, I was more athletic; I ran faster, jumped higher, more resilient. Then one day I decided to take a bath and that was a big mistake."

"Why was it a mistake?" Ezio asked softly.

Here it comes…

"I will show you. But all I ask is to not be alarmed." I spoke.

He nodded in agreement, curiosity lacing his face.

"I realized I had this." I held up my hand and let the electricity dance in my hand.

"The power to control and wield ele-lightning."

"Lightning? How is this possible?" Ezio asked.

"I ask that myself every day. But I was stuck with it. Over the course of time I learned to control it and master it. But the people of Roma found out and set me as an outcast, a freak of nature, an abomination."

The look on Ezio's face was unreadable. I couldn't tell if he wanted to kill me or run away to tell the world what I had just told him. Then kill me.

There was an uncomfortable silence between us as Ezio tried to process everything I had just told him.

"Amazing." He finally spoke up.

That's a positive reaction right?

"I'm guessing you have a very unique fighting style." Ezio quipped with a smile.

He's smiling, that's a really good sign. Thank god.

"Not too many people call it unique, I'm afraid." I spoke.

"Do you think I may able to get a demonstration of this?" Ezio asked.

_Aggh!_

We heard a scream of agony in the distance.

"You may get one now." I responded.

"Let's go." Ezio and I ran off to find the source of the voice.

We eventually saw heavily wounded man on the verge of death sitting on the ground.

"You must be one of Bartolomeo's men! What happened here? Where is he?" Ezio asked.

"Silvio's thugs…attacked…Took him…Deeper into the district…North of here." The man struggled to speak. Then he stopped and his head lulled to the side. Dead.

Ezio kneeled next to him. He reached up and closed the man's eyes with his fingers.

"Requiescat in Pace." He muttered.

This guy sure handles death well.

He stood back up. "Come on, this way." We hurried and made our way north. There's definitely a fight coming toward our way. And I can't wait to get to it.

"Look, down there." Ezio said to me. There was a man locked in a cage, heavily guarded by six men. There were also several men patrolling the area.

"Alright, there's Bartolomeo. Are you ready?" Ezio asked.

I let the electricity dance in my hands.

"Yes."

"Let's do it." He bore his blades. At the same time, we jumped off the building. He landed on two guards killing them. I also landed on two guards and released lightning's fury on them. The two of them convulsed briefly, before becoming limp, dead.

Nice.

"What's that? On them!"

Ezio and I were quickly surrounded by guards. I pulled out my sword. This should be just like with the amp.

I focused my energy and channeled the lightning through my sword. Let the fun begin.

"What sorcery is this?! Kill them!"

One guard swung at me and I blocked his attack. I tried to attack back but he blocked mine as well. Maybe if I time this right…

This time when the guard attacked, instead of blocking I jumped. I channeled the electricity from my sword around his neck and swung my body around, eventually slamming him into the ground.

Two guards with lances tried to get the better of me by attacking at the same time. Unfortunately for them, they put a little too much enthusiasm in their attacks. I bent over backwards and the two guards wound up stabbing each other.

That's right suckers.

I wonder what else I could do…

I usually use my lightning tether to help me climb. I wonder...

I took aim and fired a shot at an enemy. The electricity wrapped around him, tying him up and restraining him.

Well I guess the only sensible thing I could here is…

I sent out a strong shock, the man convulsed and screamed out in pained agony. Then he went limp, dead.

Oh yeah. Yeah that's going to work out just fine.

We were soon down to two; Ezio had one and I had one. The man Ezio was facing had a lance and I was facing a brute with an axe.

Straight forward attacks didn't work with him. I have to get creative here.

I launched another stream of electricity at him. He tried to swing his axe it at but it was to no avail. I made sure I had a firm grip on my electricity. Then with a sharp tug, I pulled him toward me. This may hurt a little.

The guard was impaled by my sword, killing him instantly. I used my leg to pull my sword out of him.

Would you look at all the carnage?!

"Now THAT was impressive." Ezio spoke. "I saw everything that you did." Even while taking all of them out?! "I was right; you possess quite a unique fighting style. It's a good thing I'm on your good side." Ezio said in a joking tone.

The feeling's mutual amico mio.

Ezio went to unlock the cage, letting Bartolomeo out.

"About goddamned time! I don't know if I should kiss you or slap you. Maybe both. Just to be safe." Bartolomeo exclaimed.

"That's quite alright." Ezio said.

"I think I'll pass." I said.

"Who are you two?"

"I am Ezio Auditore Da Firenze and this is Cole MacGrath. We are here to rescue you."

"Hah! Let's see who winds up rescuing who?"

"What do you mean?" Ezio asked.

Good question.

"Down there! Stop them." A group of guards came towards us.

"Must. Break. Bones!" Bartolomeo yelled out.

*And I'll just ignore the fact that he's fighting, successfully I might add, with a broom.

**~AC~IF~**

We finally arrived at our destination where two more, hopefully the last of them, guards were standing.

God what is with this city?

"If you value your life, you'll stand down!" One of the guards spoke menacingly.

"Never! What good is a man's life if it's not lived free, eh? I'll not go back into a cage!"

"Then you will go into the ground! Kill them!"

I sent out a stream of electricity and attached it into one of the guard's heads. I sent out a strong electrical charge. He convulsed briefly before falling on the ground.

Ezio used his hidden blades to kill the other.

And Bartolomeo…well he found a sword thank goodness.

I never thought I would ever see a broom be used as a deadly weapon.

"What a mess they've made! Bianca…I hope she's unharmed…"Bartolomeo mused while running away.

Bianca must be someone special.

Ezio and I followed him to see where he was going.

We eventually caught up to him and walked inside his house as he was frantically walking and throwing things around.

"Bianca! Bianca!"

"Is everything alright?" Ezio asked.

"What do you think? Look at this place! And poor Bianca! If something's happened to her…"

Bianca must really be something special.

"Ah-ha!" Bartolomeo bent down and picked up a large sword. "Oh, my darling! Thank God you're alright!"

"Ezio, Cole, meet Bianca. Bianca, meet Ezio and Cole."

"Charmed." Ezio spoke

"The honor's all mine." I said.

"So I know your names, but not why you are here." Bartolomeo said while putting Bianca away.

"We have…business with Silvio Barbarigo. We were told you could help." Ezio responded.

"Ah! It would be my honor!"

"But it's going to require more than just the three – er four of us to weaken his forces. How do you suggest we proceed?"

"I'll go and ready my men for battle. While I do this, I'd like you two to rescue those who were captured during Silvio's assault. I cannot, in good conscience, leave them behind. Especially one…I hope she is alright."

Is this another sword?

"Intensi. We will attend to it at once."

"Good luck out there you two." Ezio and I exited the room, setting out to rescue the captured mercenaries.

**~AC~IF~**

Bartolomeo P.O.V.

Cole MacGrath. An interesting man indeed. I have only known him for so long and I can already tell that he will do great things. But one thing still troubles me.

Where have I heard of or seen him before?

***= Am I the only one who bursts out laughing everytime they see Bartolomeo(or Ezio) just OWN someone with a broom? The very first time I saw this, I had trouble breathing ****XD**

**I cut sequence 10 in half because it would become too exhausting of a read; this chapter is pretty long as is. **

**Leave me your thoughts! =)**


	8. Chapter 8: Two Birds, Two Blades

Chapter 8: Two Birds, Two Blades

Ezio and I were now working on freeing what seemed to be the last batch of Bartolomeo's captured men. While Ezio was taking care of the last guard, I went to open the cage that would set them free. All of them piled out and ran out of the cage. But there was one that stood out. One of them had long black hair and a figure too feminine to be a man. Unless…

"Luisella?" I called out. The figure turned around.

It is her!

"Cole! Oh my, it's good to see you again!" She ran up to me and gave me a tight hug. I hugged back.

"It is good to see you again as well. Are you alright?"

"I am now." She responded. "But it seems that now I will have to pay you back double."

"I am looking forward to it." I responded.

"Are you two heading back to see Bartolomeo?" She asked us.

"Yes, I think this is the last of the captured." Ezio responded

"Alright let's go." She walked on ahead. I began to walk when Ezio pulled me off to the side.

"Don't worry, I won't intrude." He whispered in my ear with a knowing smile.

"You better not." I said back jokingly.

He laughed and went on ahead.

But in all seriousness…

**~AC~IF~**

"Salute, Ezio, Cole, and Luisella!" Bartolomeo ran up to Luisella and picked her up in a hug.

"Thank goodness you are alright Luisella. If anything happened to you…"

"I know, I know you'd rip apart those responsible and piss on their corpses." She said back in a joking tone as Bartolomeo put her down.

"Forgive me, Luisella is like a daughter to me!" He exclaimed. "Anyway, well done you two! My host is restored to its former glory! Now Silvio will see just how grave a mistake he's made."

"How should we proceed? A direct assault against the L'Arsenale?"

"No. We'd be massacred at the gates. Even with messere Cole. I have something else in mind. Take my men, and my fair lady, and plant them throughout the district. The trouble they cause will force Silvio to dispatch most of his guards."

"And with the L'Arsenale drained of mercenaries, we can move in for the kill." Ezio said.

"Esatto! You'll be virtually unopposed.

"Let's hope he takes the bait."

"Oh don't worry he will."

"Cole, let's go."

"Luisella?" I asked her.

"I will meet you there." She responded with a smile.

As I walked out of the room, I heard Bartolomeo whisper to Luisella.

"So I see you have taken a liking to him, eh?"

"But-how?"

"I see how you look at him, go for him!" I turned and saw Luisella smiling and blushing.

How adorable.

Remember that axe Cole.

**~AC~IF~ **

Ezio and I went around the district, strategically placing our mercenaries in their designated spots. Luisella was taking her place in the final spot with the others.

"Buona fortuna. Just give us the signal to attack and we will be ready. I'll be waiting for you Cole." Luisella spoke.

We headed back to Bartolomeo's study.

"Ah there you two are! Is it done?"

"Yes. All your men, and woman, are in place." Ezio responded.

"Bene, bene. Take this. I assume you know how it works?" Bartolomeo handed a firecracker over to Ezio.

Explosions, big or small, are the best and are always the best to go.

"Find the highest point you can in the district and fire it from there. This signals my men to attack."

"The highest point in the district is just a little south from here. I can lead you there Ezio." I said.

"Molto bene. Alright then, I'll see you on the battlefield Bartolomeo."

"That you will."

"Let us go Ezio." I said.

"After you."

We left Bartolomeo's study to find the high point of the district.

"And here we are."

"Alright, you make your way to the battlefield to meet up with Bartolomeo. When the signal goes off, be ready to go."

"I will be ready. I will see you there." We grabbed each other's forearms in a brief handshake before separating.

I used my lightning tether to quickly make my way to the battlefield. Even with a decrease of mercenaries it was still going to be one hell of a fight. Maybe if I had one of those hidden blades, maybe things could be a little easier. But I don't think you could simply buy one at a store. Maybe...

I took advantage of the extra time I had before Ezio set off the signal. I focused my electricity to my wrists and pictured Ezio's hidden blade in my mind. I tried to manifest it, make it a reality.

After a few moments, I had a prickling feeling near my wrist. When I opened my eyes and lifted my arms, I saw two electric blades protruding out.

This. Is. Awesome.

Okay now I'm definitely ready to go.

Any moment now...

I turned and looked to the sky, just as Ezio released the signal. The mercenaries took to the streets and attacked the guards. I made my way to the battlefield.

When I arrived, there was one heck of a fight going on. Before I joined in, everything slowed down and my vision darkened. There was one man in robes with a large axe who glowed golden then glowed bright red. That must be Silvio…

I ran in, created my electric blades and took down two guards.

All the guards noticed my presence and attacked.

Ezio came down and took down another two guards and Bartolomeo had also come barreling in.

"Care for some company Cole?"

"The more the merrier." I responded.

The fight went on for a long time. The guards were resilient and strong. Silvio tried to flee but we took pursuit right behind him. Eventually we arrived at the L'Arsenale and the fight began to really pick up.

"Enough of this! We're out of time. Return to me. We must depart." A mysterious man in robes called out. When I turned to face him, he glowed golden then glowed bright red.

Another target?

"Ezio, Cole! Go now! That brute will no doubt lead you straight to his master! My men and I will remain here and keep the guards from giving chase." Bartolomeo instructed.

Ezio and I ran off. We ran into multiple roadblocks of guards. But each roadblock had four guards; two for me and two for Ezio so they did not hinder us as much.

"Hurry! They're going to leave without us!" One of them exclaimed.

"We have a limited amount of time before they get to the boats, we must move quickly." Ezio said.

"I have an idea; two birds, two blades."

Ezio immediately knew where I was going with this.

"I'll take care of Donte Moro and you take care of Silvio Barbarigo." Ezio suggested.

I nodded in agreement. "Let's do this." Ezio held his hand for me to grab. I grabbed his hand and focused on a ledge in the distance. I fired my lightning tether. We pulled ourselves towards the building. Once we landed on top, we ran across.

Everything moved in slow motion as I locked onto my target. Ezio and I crossed paths to move in on our designated targets and we leaped off the building. I protruded my electric blade and landed right on top of Silvio, stabbing him in his most vulnerable spot, his neck.

Everything began breaking down and fading out. Ezio and I were standing before a dying Dante and Silvio in a white landscape. I still don't know what this place is. A crossroads?

"What's happened here? Why the boats? I thought you sought the Doge's seat?" Ezio began.

Oh don't tell me we just killed these guys for no reason.

"Just a distraction. We were meant to sail…" Dante began

"Sail where?"

"I'll never tell." Those were his last words before he breathed his last breath.

"And you?" I asked.

"Cyprus is their destination. They want…They…want…" Silvio breathed his last breath.

Non temete l'oscurità – accettate il suo abbraccio…"

"Requiescat in Pace." Ezio and I said simultaneously…

Then everything faded out and Venice began to rebuild itself.

When I looked at Cole he had a grave look on his face. Something doesn't feel right here…

"Well done! Silvio is defeated and the military district is returned to us!" Bartolomeo exclaimed. "Perhaps now Venezia might finally enjoy a bit of pace e tranquilità! We should celebrate this victory!"

"I am glad for you and your men, Bartolomeo. But I cannot join. I fear my work had just taken a rather strange turn…" Ezio spoke.

I have that feeling too. I mean, I don't exactly have a full idea of what we're doing here, but it feels like something big is coming. Something huge.

"What do you mean?"

"Silvio wasn't looking to replace Marco as Doge. He was about to leave Venezia, in fact. This whole thing was just a distraction."

"Why?"

"That is what I need to find out."

He said that they wanted something. Who are _they_? What…

A sharp pain went through my head. A flashing image of a glowing spherical object went of repeatedly and filled my vision. The symbol of what apeared to be a perfectly symmetrical cross began to flash. But that doesn't look like the cross I know…

Flashbacks of me detonating the Ray Sphere and activating the RFI played back to back.

"_We tried to undo it. But it was too late. The damage had already been done."_

Sixteen?

"_They're taking advantage of this…hah…beautiful setup."_

"_If you're not careful, you will become their most dangerous weapon. You alone…will be our downfall…"_

God…

"Cole?" I opened my eyes to meet Luisella's soft caring ones. Concern laced her beautiful face.

"Cole is everything alright?" She asked.

"Just a headache." I responded.

She grabbed my hands and interlaced her fingers with mine.

"Come with me" It was a short walk to a building. She opened the door and pulled me inside.

"I still have to repay you for all the good you've done me." She whispered, almost shyly.

Well I don't want to impose the message that she _has_ to repay me…in the way I think she's going to anyway.

"Luisella-" She didn't let me speak as she grabbed my face and kissed me with renewed vigor, completely contradicting her bashful nature earlier.

After a long embrace, she pushed me and I fell back. I didn't land on the cold hard ground but rather on something soft and warm, most likely a bed. She climbed on top of me and kissed me once more, but a lot gentler.

She began tugging at my robes as she moved down to kiss my neck.

"You know, you don't have to…" She stopped to look up at me, her piercing blue eyes made contact with my soft blue ones. "I do not want to force you to do something that you feel obligated to do." I explained.

She clicked her tongue and exhaled softly before falling to my side with a soft thump. I felt some movement before the whole room was lit up with candle lights.

Well isn't that nice.

She looked at me with a soft smile on her face, her eyes bright. Then her smile turned into a mischievous smirk and her eyes darkened.

Well I know that look. And I don't think she would have done all of this if it didn't mean anything.

We immediately attached ourselves to each other. I responded with much more enthusiasm and she eventually let me take control.

It was certainly an electrifying night.

_Memory Synched: Sequence 10 Complete_

**I realize that this is the 2nd time where a memory sequence ends with Cole...yeah XD. No more of those I promise that, but that's Assassin's Creed for you! XD**

**Does this seem a little rushed? I skipped over a few parts because it would just keep getting repetitive. I hope that's alright! =3**

**Cole and Ezio make a good team, eh? =D**

**Leave me your thoughts! =)**


	9. Chapter 9: The Wall of Truth Will Crack

Chapter 9: The Wall of Truth Will Crack

_"Cole…"_

"Sixteen?"

_"I'm here Cole. Now…I need you to focus here. Remember, I am only able to show you the pieces, but it's up to you to put everything together."_

"I understand."

_"Focus…"_

He presented me with a large photo, a photo that seemed normal enough. Well I mean, it's a picture of me detonating the ray sphere. Doesn't get any more normal than that I guess.

_"Use your hand; I will serve as your sixth sense."_

I raised my hand, making it parallel to the picture. I slowly began to move my hand across the photo. Each time I moved my hand, I felt a tingling sensation in my palm.

_"Trust your sixth sense..."_ Sixteen instructed.

I noticed that each time my hand got closer to the ray sphere, the tingling sensation in my hand would intensify. The ray sphere must be my target. When I placed my hand directly over the ray sphere, the tingling sensation in my hand was at its peak. Breathing suddenly became difficult, I was practically on the verge of hyperventilating.

What's going on?

_"Stay calm. Now…connect..."_

As my hand got closer and closer to the ray sphere, the tingling sensation intensified further, almost unbearable. My hand began shaking uncontrollably and had to use my other hand to keep it in place. Once I made contact with the ray sphere, the tingling sensation stopped and my hand felt warm.

Letters and numbers began scrambling themselves above me. After some time, they spelled out Piece of Eden 22. I removed my hand and noticed a golden piece standing out of the silver ray sphere.

The rest if the image faded away, just leaving the ray sphere and its abnormal golden piece.

_"It was the ultimate weapon. Rumored bigger than the fruit itself…"_ Sixteen stated.

I reached out towards it and touched it. It manifested in my hand and became whole. I reached out and held it in my hands to study it further.

John wasn't kidding when he said this thing felt alive. Like something inside was lurking, waiting to be released.

But what does this golden piece mean? What does…?

The ray sphere suddenly turned golden in my hands. It slightly opened up and I saw many symbols flying quickly around me. I was only able to catch a few that were instantly familiar but there were a lot that I couldn't make out and understand.

Then the golden object split, leaving me two halves in each hand.

Did I break it?

The remaining halves were soon filled in by half a ray sphere.

They began violently pulsating in my hands.

"Agh…" My hands began to tremble, and then soon my arms.

My vision was soon blinded by a bright golden light and a high pitched ringing sound went off in my ears.

_"S.P.R.E.O.; One in the same, a dangerous combination."_

**~IF~AC~**

**Zeke P.O.V.**

I was watching an old favorite western movie when I heard Cole groan in pain. When I looked over at him his face was contorted in pain. He was breathing heavily, sweating profoundly and shaking.

Must be running a fever or something.

I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a towel. I turned on the faucet and ran the towel under some cool water. I took the towel and went back to the living room. I placed the cool towel on Cole's forehead and adjusted his body to so he could rest easier on his back.

The strange markings that I had seen on the side of Cole's head had spread to his forehead and to his cheeks. They were much more prominent and pulsated quickly.

Cole stopped shaking, his breathing back to a more normal pace, and seemed to no longer be in pain. I watched him closely to make sure he was completely calm. He breathed deeply and his fingers twitched on the occasion.

He seems to have calmed down now. I returned the towel to the kitchen, and then went back to watching my all time favorite western movie. If only you were awake Cole. You love this movie.

All in due time I guess.

Then I saw the one thing that would piss any able bodied person off.

The Breaking News Logo.

This had better be good. I had reached out to my living room table to pick up my bottle of beer. Watching the news is always better with a little buzz is what I like to say. Well bottoms up.

_"In this breaking news, formerly impeached U.S. president, Brett Navarro has been found dead just outside Washington D.C."_

I spit out the swig of beer I had just taken. I didn't care about the potential buzz I had just lost as I intently watched and listened to the breaking news broadcast.

_"Because of D.C's. extremely tight security, we have been not been able to get any further details, and details are being released to us on a very limited basis. As we get new information we will be sure to give them to you. There is no word yet as to whether or not this is a homicide or suicide. Here's Tom, with more information."_

Suicide?

_"Yes Chris, as we very well know, Navarro was impeached just two days ago. After his questionable actions as president, many people have actually questioned Navarro's mental stability. Which is why that this being ruled a suicide are very likely. His impeachment could have been the key factor that pushed him over the edge. Back to you Chris."_

_"Thanks Tom. We will provide updates as they are given to us."_

Something definitely is up here. Navarro was impeached two days ago and he's dead. And what was all this crap of him possibly being mentally unstable?

The Navarro I voted for and the Navarro I got were two entirely different creatures. I know that some presidents fall back on their promises or unable to fulfill them to the fullest, but none have ever done a full 360 and do the complete opposite.

And I can bet my bottom dollar that Conney has something to do with it.

Cole let out another groan.

I knew I could always count on my buddy to back me up.

**~IF~AC~**

**Cole P.O.V.**

I awoke with a start. Everything Sixteen had told me was imprinted in my mind.

S.P.R.E.O; One in the same, a dangerous combination…

Damn…

"Oh Cole, you're awake!" I looked up and saw Luisella come in through the door.

"I did not mean to wear you out so much," She said with a giggle. "You have been asleep for most of the day." She exclaimed.

I looked out the window and it appeared to be the evening. Man how long has it been since I've slept in? The only thing that could make it better is if I had pleasant dreams with it.

But I think I spending the night with the beautiful Luisella Cadone makes up for it.

"Is everything alright?" Luisella broke me out my thoughts. She sat at my bedside and had softly placed her hand on my cheek in comfort.

"All is right now." I responded. I didn't feel the need to bring up the dreams I had. I didn't want to bother her with something like that.

"Va bene. I ran into Ezio on my way here. He said that wished to speak with you." She said.

"Where is he now?"

"Just south of here."

"Alright, I will go find him." Based on the expression Ezio had on his face, this must be about something serious.

I put on my robes, armor, and placed my weapons in their holders.

"And what will you be doing in my absence?" I asked Luisella

"Tending to the house. Contrary to popular belief, I am still a woman."

I guess I would know, better than anyone possibly.

**~IF~AC~**

I was walking around the west side of town, trying to find Ezio. If they played hide and seek in this time, this guy would be champion.

My vision had become distorted once again. Everything was in a dark hue; like before, some objects glowed white, some glowed red, some not at all. Within the crowd I noticed someone glowing bright blue. Is that...?

I walked towards the blue figure. Once I had reached the figure, my vision had returned to normal.

Well look who I found.

"Ezio." I called out to him.

He turned around. He still had a grave look on his face.

"Ah Cole. I am glad you accepted my request to see you." He started. "I trust you had a good night?" He said with a knowing smirk.

"Yes I did" I gave a soft smile. His smirk faded away and his face returned to his grim look.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Come. We shouldn't talk about it here. We might be watched." He said.

I knew what he was talking about "being watched". But at the same time, I didn't.

He turned, ran up to a building, and began to climb it. I followed him.

After some time, we reached the top. The view of Venezia is simply stunning.

"Now, I haven't been able to put all the pieces together," He started. "But I am able to figure this much out."

"I said I felt like my work had taken a strange turn. I feel like there is something more happening here. For almost ten years, I have been focused on getting my revenge on those who had slain my family. But I feel like there is something more than getting revenge."

"If I may be honest with you Ezio, I have that same feeling. I anticipate something big coming. Something that could change the way I think and feel." I responded. I had to stop myself from bringing up the strange dreams I've been having lately. I am just now starting to pick up on their meaning, but my gut is telling me there is a lot more to it.

"There is also something else that is bothering me."

"What is it?" I asked.

"You."

Well.

"Why me?"

"Our meeting felt more than just a coincidence. It felt like it was supposed to happen."

"I feel the same way brother." Brother? Why did I say that?

He looked at me, looked to be deep in thought before turning away, looking at the incoming sunset. A silence had fallen between us.

I walked towards him and placed his hand on his shoulder in comfort.

"I don't know much now. But I feel, no, I know that with time, the wall of truth will crack. And all that we wish to know will be revealed." He said.

I couldn't agree more.

We stood on the rooftop watching the sunset.

And waiting.

**More of Sixteen's cryptic messages! What do you think S.P.R.E.O stands for? Hint: the letters are scrambled. When properly unscrambled they stand for two different things, but they are related to each other. Leave a review! ;****D**

**Leave me your thoughts! I'm dying to know what you're thinking =D**


	10. Chapter 10: Realizations

Chapter 10: Realizations

After watching the sunset, Ezio I had leaped off the rooftop. We silently said good night before going our separate ways. On my way back I couldn't stop questioning it. What Ezio had told me struck a chord in me. There's something bigger going on here. There's something more to assassinating these people.

And now that Ezio mentions it, why exactly am I here? What for? Our encounter did seem like it was, I really don't know how to say it, meant to happen?

I made my way to Luisella's home and walked in. She welcomed me with open arms, but once she saw my solemn expression, she calmed her enthusiasm and only gave me a soft hug and a peck on the cheek. She asked me what was wrong and if Ezio had upset me somehow. In a way he did, but not in the way that would call for her to come running at him with her axe. I was very silent, didn't want to eat, stripped out of my robes, and went to bed.

A little while later, Luisella had joined me and cuddled next to me in an attempt to comfort me.

I hate to say it but not even the beautiful Luisella Cadone could calm my troubled psyche.

**~AC~IF~**

"_He wanted everyone to know the secrets. To set us all free. They used it to drive him insane…" I.M.P.E.A.C.H.E.D.-2012_

"_He already sees the world for what it truly iZ. Follow his visions to avoid becoming the enemy." _

Another night of uneasy sleep.

I woke up with a start. Instead of just one message, Sixteen had given me a series of messages that consisted of statements, video clips, and photos. What especially freaked me out was when he brought up Zeke and the role he's beginning to play and has played in all this.

The existence of Assassins and Templars. The existence of a secret war that has roared on for thousands of years. An alliance split down the middle. At least I have a pretty good idea of whose side I'm on.

Man, I feel like I've been asleep for ages.

I got out of bed, freshened up, and put on my clothes. Looks I got a bit of a wardrobe change.

My blue track pants have changed into black tights, my boots went up just past my knees, my robes were now white with streaks of navy blue, the sleeves were slightly longer and my white shirt still remained underneath. The robes were still longer in the back and shorter in the front. I have a blue and white finger-less glove on my left hand and now possessed twin vambraces on my wrists with a strange insignia on them. Oh and it seems that I have a hood now.

Isn't it strange what could happen overnight?

I walked out of the bedroom and made my way to the kitchen. I asked Luisella a question any able-bodied person would after sleeping what felt like an eternity.

"What day is it?"

"June 24th, 1488" She responded while drying some dishes.

Can someone please tell me when the hell two years had passed?!

"Ezio's birthday to be exact. Is everything alright? You haven't been yourself lately. Your bright blue eyes have lost their luster…" She said in concern.

I don't even know anymore.

_Everything we know, everything we've been brought up to believe, it's all wrong…_

"Why don't you take a walk around Venezia? Taking a walk has always seemed to clear your head."

If only I were able to recall everything that had happened these past two years. But I'll take her word for it.

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea." I responded.

"I'll see when you get back then. I think Ezio is looking for you again. Try to find him."

"Did he come here?"

"Er-um- yes." Hmm…

"Very well, I'll be back then."

I left her house and closed the door. I walked until I arrived at the docks. I watched the ocean view, soon getting lost in the scenery and in my thoughts.

I swear this all sounds like something straight out that Illuminati business Zeke has told me about. It's becoming more and more believable each passing second. And it scares the hell out of me.

A high-pitched ringing sounded off in my ear.

What now…?

The ringing didn't last long. It just faded away. Hm. Nothing seems out of the ordinary, I wonder what that was all about…

I turned around to see Ezio standing right behind me.

Does this guy get a kick out of scaring the crap out of me?

"Ah Cole, I thought that was you. Come, I'd like you to meet a good friend of mine." He pulled me over to a man standing patiently within the crowd. He looks familiar…

"Cole, meet my good friend, Leonardo Da Vinci. Leonardo, meet my friend Cole MacGrath." Ezio stepped aside to let us formally greet.

"An honor, truly. Ezio has told me all about you and everything that you have done." Leonardo spoke. He held out his hand to shake.

I took his hand and shook it. "And it's an honor to meet you." I responded.

"Come, Ezio said that it was important that you hear this too. Walk with us."

"The last two Codex pages you gave me Ezio" Leonardo started, "I was studying the copies…I don't know why I never saw it before! But when put together, I realized the markings on the back clarify into words. Here: The Prophet will appear when the second piece is brought to the floating city."

Hmm…

"And there was one more thing written in smaller print that struck me. Fate will be determined by The Man of Light…"

"Prophet…? Only the prophet may open it…Two pieces of Eden." Ezio mused.

"What are you saying? Ezio what is this?"

"We've known each other a long time Leonardo. And Cole, you have shown me that I can trust you. If I cannot trust you two, there is nobody. My uncle spoke of it, long ago. A prophecy hidden in the codex…Leading to an ancient vault that holds something very powerful."

"Grandioso. But if you took these pages from the Barbarigo, then maybe they know about this vault too. Perhaps about The Man of Light as well. That's not good." Leonardo responded.

"Fate will be determined by The Man of Light. The Man of Light…Cole I think that refers to you!" Ezio exclaimed.

"Ezio, why do you say that?" Leonardo questioned.

"It's like I told you Leonardo. Cole show him."

I raised my hand and presented it to Leonardo. I let the electricity dance in my hand.

"Mother of God…" Leonardo said to himself. "What you say is true! Tell me Cole, how did you acquire this ability?"

"I was part of a scientific experiment that took place in Roma but something went very wrong. I was the only one who managed to survive." I responded.

"Wait!" Ezio had stopped walking. "What if that's why they sent the ship to Cyprus!? To find this Piece of Eden…and bring it back to Venezia…"

"When the second piece is brought to the floating city…"

"The Prophet will appear—Only the prophet can open the vault. Fate will be decided by The Man of Light. My God!"

"If you're not careful, you will become their most dangerous weapon. You alone…will be our downfall…" I whispered to myself.

Oh my god.

"When my uncle told me about the Codex, I was too young, too brash to imagine that it was anything but an old man's fantasy. But now I see…The killing of Mocenigo, even the Medici, my father and brothers—it was all part of his plan. To find the Vault! The Spaniard!"

"Rodrigo Borgia." Leonardo responded lowly.

"The boat from Cyprus arrives tomorrow…"

Ezio took a pause and stared at me with determination.

"I plan for both of us to be there to meet it." Ezio said to me. He didn't seem like he was trying to threaten me or intimidate me (at least I didn't think so).

"Good luck my friends." Leonardo walked off.

Ezio looked at me, his expression unreadable.

I sense a serious conversation coming my way.

"Now I know for certain that our meeting was not by chance. But what I am not sure about is if you are truly with us, or playing us." He stated.

"Ezio, I wouldn't have done all of this if this was a rouse to kill or disorient you. If I were with the enemy, how would it make sense to kill my supposed allies? Allies of high importance?"

He pondered my questions for a while.

"Look, I understand your skepticism. I would be quite skeptical as well. I'm still not 100% certain about why am I here, but Ezio I know this much, I am on your side. I swear to you." And I say that from the bottom of my heart and with sincerity. And fear.

He appeared to be content with my response and nodded.

"Molto bene Cole. Now come, we have work to do. But first, I have heard your name a lot all around the city. You are becoming too well-known. Even the guards are on high alert."

I'm used to that feeling.

"We need to fix that; we need to make the city forget your face and name. Go around and take down any wanted posters you see of yourself. Bribe a herald if needed. Like I said before, they will often sing a different tune with the right amount of money. If you find an eyewitness spreading lies about you, don't hesitate to hunt him down and kill him. They traded their dignity for coin. Their deaths will not be missed." He instructed.

"I understand."

"Go, I will wait for you here. If you run into trouble, I will be there. By the way, don't be afraid to use your hood."

Oh yeah, I have a hood now.

I ran off to do this as quickly as possible. I was anxious to see the rest of this play out. When I turned around I saw Ezio sitting on a bench with his head down and fingers interlaced.

Probably deep in thought again.

I don't blame him.

I put on my hood and continued walking on deeper into the city. The guards noticed my presence and whispered to themselves, looking at me intently. But I remained calm and as I walked away from them, they didn't pay any more attention to me and returned to their own gossip.

I managed to remove three wanted posters of me, one of Ezio, and bribed a herald. But my name was still being spread around town somehow.

"This man has the power of lightning! He does not hesitate to release God's fury upon innocent citizens. And to make matters worse, he is collaborating with the Assassin! Who knows what they are planning!" A male voice spoke up.

I turned to see a man with a ridiculous get up speaking to a group of people. The group of people appeared skeptical but he didn't let up. "I've seen it for myself! He wields the power of lightning in his fingertips! He struck down three children just the other day!"

Okay that's enough.

I quietly made my way behind him. I tapped him on his shoulder.

"Yeah? And what do you want stronzo…" He said while turning around. Once he saw me his face paled and let out the most feminine squeak I've ever heard coming from a man.

"Care to repeat that?" I menacingly asked.

He said nothing and ran off. Oh no you don't.

I turned to my side and realized that I had a whip. Well…um I guess I'll question this later.

I pulled out my…metal whip and launched it at the retreating figure. Luckily he didn't get too far. When the whip had wrapped around his neck (somehow), I pulled him to the ground. He grabbed at the whip, struggling to break free of its iron grip.

I discreetly sent a stream of electricity through the whip. The man convulsed violently before lying back dead. I walked up to him and kneeled next to him. I removed the whip from his neck then reached up and closed his eyes.

"Grazie for that. That fool has spewed all kinds of annoying bullshit for too long. It's about time someone shut him up." One person in the group spoke.

Well that went better than I thought.

"Nessun problema. Enjoy your day." I responded with a smile. I began to walk away.

"Keep up the good work." He said softly.

I turned back at him and he winked at me.

I'm going to try to push aside the fact that man looked strangely like Zeke.

**~***Sequence 11***~ ='D **

***"He wanted everyone to know the secrets. To set us all free. They used it to drive him insane…" I.M.P.E.A.C.H.E.D.-2012**

***"He already sees the world for what it truly iZ. Follow his visions to avoid becoming the enemy."**

**What do you think these messages mean? =D**

**Please review =)**


	11. Chapter 11: I'm Ready for the Fight&Fate

Chapter 11: I'm Ready for the Fight, and Fate

I made my way back to Ezio who was still waiting patiently on the bench.

One of three things here is probable: this man has the patience of a saint, he's a _really_ deep thinker or he's just taking a nice nap.

"Ezio." I called out to him.

He stood up to face me. "Molto bene, let's go."

We made our way east. My heart was beating hard in my chest. I was excited but nervous at the same time. I really wanted to see this play out.

"It would be best if we continued this from the roof."

We climbed up a building. It seems that we made it just in time as a group of soldiers walked off a ship with a fancy package in their hands.

That must be the piece.

"Uncle Mario?" I heard Ezio whisper.

Who's "Uncle Mario"?

Things were a little hard to see from here so I decided to use my precision. I really wonder what I look like when I'm using this power. Are my veins popping out of my head? Do my eyes glow? Do my pupils enlarge? I may never know.

The handed the package to another man who ran off with it.

"Where are they taking it?" Ezio asked.

"Come on, we have to follow hi-." Ezio didn't finish his sentence. I turned and looked at him. He had a stunned look on his face. Is that fear too?

"Wha-what happened to your eyes?"

Better explain fast.

"I have the ability to have a closer view on certain things; I like to call it precision. What does it look like?"

"Your eyes are glowing and you have glowing lines running from the top of your head to your eyes." Ezio explained.

So that's what it looks like! Well that explains the small headaches I get after using it.

"Merda! He is getting away!" Ezio exclaimed.

I quickly scanned the area. I found him coming out of an alley a short distance from us.

"He's over there!" I pointed in the direction the soldier was in. I deactivated my precision, and shot my lightning tether.

"Come on!"Ezio reached out and grabbed my hand and we pulled ourselves to a rooftop near the fleeing soldier.

For an old man, this guy is pretty damn agile.

**~AC~IF~**

It was a long chase. We had quite a bit of close calls. We were right on top of him when suddenly a scaffold Ezio was standing on gave way. If I didn't catch him, he would have landed right next to the soldier. Talk about awkward. But despite all that, we managed to stay undetected until he arrived at his destination.

"The Maestro awaits. He will not suffer mistakes.—Package it correctly. Do it now."

"The Spaniard's here? That changes things." Ezio spoke. "If we can infiltrate this group, take the place of the courier and a soldier…they'll lead us right to the figlio di puttana…"

"I'm going to guess we have a limited amount of time to do this. So we'll need to move fast." I said.

"Agreed." We jumped down from the rooftop. "If you are unable to take the place of a soldier, try to follow us on foot and stay out of sight."

"Understood."

The both of us went our separate, circling around the area. I used my precision to try to find an isolated soldier. The lonelier, the better.

I managed to find one who was relatively alone. If I time it right I can take him out discreetly.

I circled around the perimeter, made sure I wasn't in plain sight, and waited for the perfect time to strike.

Once the time was right I struck down and landed right on top of him, sending a sharp shock through his skull. There was a secluded area not too far from us. Perfect.

I dragged the soldier's dead body to the secluded area and changed into his clothing. Thank goodness this outfit isn't as ridiculous as the one I took a while back. It even comes with a nice helmet that covers my face. I made sure the body was well hidden before leaving the secluded area. I slowly made my way towards the exit and took my post.

In a secluded area near me, two soldiers had walked out and one of them was holding a large box. The man carrying the large box nodded and smiled at me.

Ezio.

I nodded back.

The soldier leading him came up to me.

"You there. Come with us." He spoke to me. "This is a moment of great importance. Stay in formation. Make this right." He commanded to us.

"Yessir." I responded. Ezio nodded his head in affirmation.

The guard and soldier walked on and I followed behind Ezio. When we walked out of the exit. Two more guards followed behind us. As we walked on, more guards joined us.

My vision had flashed an image repeatedly. It was a picture of a red perfectly symmetrical cross. It then faded to the formation I was currently in.

A perfectly symmetrical cross. The mark of the Templars.

"_Find our mark…"_

Is now really the time Sixteen?

A pattern was drawn out. It was an insignia. The Assassin insignia. Then an eagle cried out.

"Keep it together." A soldier had elbowed me slightly, snapping me out of my thoughts.

As we kept walking on, the group of soldiers began to disperse, leaving me, Ezio and the soldier leading us.

The soldier leading us stopped in front of a man in long black and red robes. The soldier had knelt before him. To avoid blowing our cover, Ezio and I had done the same.

"Do you really have it? You were not followed?"

"Absolutely. Everything went perfectly. We have followed your orders exactly as specified. The mission to Cyprus was more difficult than expected. There were…"

Ezio had bowed his head and lowly whispered "Be ready to strike."

I nodded.

Ezio stabbed the man in front of him with his hidden blade. The guard fell back dead. The other guards stepped back in shock then pulled out their swords.

"Ezio. It's been some time." The man spoke.

One guard went for Ezio and one guard went for me. We simultaneously killed the guards.

"Rodrigo." Ezio spoke.

"So where is he?" Ezio asked.

"Hmmm? Who?"

"Your Prophet?! Doesn't look like anybody showed up, Rodrigo! How many people have died for this? For what's in this box!? And look, there's nobody here!"

Rodrigo laughed lowly. "You claim to not be a believer. And yet, here you are…Don't you see him? The Prophet is already here. I am the Prophet." He pulled out his sword.

"Now give me the Apple."

"Come and take it from me." Ezio challenged.

The two of them had engaged in an intense sword fight. This would be my chance to take the apple and run. But I have a feeling that would just make things worse than better. I wanted to step in and help Ezio; a shock to the head could end this, probably all of this. But something was telling me not to.

It wasn't only saying that this was Ezio's fight and that I shouldn't intervene. It was saying…obey. Freedom for none, obedience for all.

A headache had ripped through my head as voices began talking. Some were saying freedom, some were saying order; some challenged the idea of free will, some justified it.

I fell to my knees, clutching my head.

Images of the Ray Sphere and the Apple of Eden flickered, before becoming one.

"COLE!" Ezio had broken me out of my thoughts just in time to witness Rodrigo to coming at me with his sword. Without thinking, I blocked his attack with my hand. The sword had deeply cut my hand, but I immediately released some electricity to heal it and to prevent further damage.

"Ah…The Man of Light…" He whispered. "How nice it is to finally meet you…"

I looked over and found Ezio hunched over, covering an open wound on his abdomen. The cut was clean and fairly deep. But as long as Ezio kept his hand there, his chances of bleeding out will be minimal. But that doesn't mean it wouldn't eventually happen.

There was an intense struggle between Rodrigo and I; sword vs. electric hand.

"The Assassins have fooled you; deceived you, corrupted you." He spoke. My hand had faltered and he caught me on my cheek. Blood began to seep out. Before I could reciprocate Rodrigo had held the point of his sword at my neck.

"Perhaps there is still time, still hope…" He said.

"You are one of us." He spoke firmly. He raised his sword again.

God damn it why didn't I put my weapons in a convenient spot?!

I used both my hands this time to block his attack. But he was strong, unusually strong and he wound up deeply cutting my shoulder. I cried out in pained agony and placed my hand on my bleeding shoulder. "But I can be a forgiving man. There is still time to repent for your sins."

I looked up at him. I panted heavily as I took off my helmet. I roughly threw the helmet on the ground and slowly rose to my feet, grabbing a sword on the way. I ignored the pain in my shoulder and pointed my sword towards him.

"Hm. Have it your way. Guards! Apprehend him. Then kill the assassin."

I have to fight. I swallowed away all my pain. I have to fight not only for myself, but for Ezio, for the order, for the Assassins, for a just fate.

I took a fighting stance.

I'll lay down my life if I have to.

**Got chapter title while listening to Iron by Woodkid =D**

**I had to change a few aspects of this sequence as you can see. When I tried to move things around with the original setup, it did not work for me at all. I hope that's okay with you guys! =3**

**Please review! I'd really like to know what you're thinking! =)**


	12. Chapter 12: Lightning's Valiant Effort

**I am floored by the amount of support I've gotten for this story. I honestly did not expect for this story to blow up so quickly. Almost 2000 hits and 28 LOVELY reviews. Thank you guys so much. You guys are awesome. Love you all! =)**

Chapter 12: Lightning's Valiant Effort

Rodrigo just kept the guards coming. He must have sent four, five, probably six rounds of guards my way. But I just kept fighting. At one point, they tried to evade me and go right for Ezio. But a right lightning whip had set them straight.

My sole mission right now is to protect Ezio. If he dies, I feel the Assassins would suffer a large blow. In the right mind, I just can't let that happen.

But if these guards keep coming that future will become more and more of a reality.

Then fate would be determined.

I was breathing deeply, slowly, and heavily. Normally in fights like these, I could find a few seconds of down time to heal and catch my breath. But doing that here could mean mine, Ezio's, and possibly everyone's demise. My vision grayed from time to time but I was able to minimally catch my bearings to keep going.

Rodrigo just stood there in the back with a grin that went ear from ear. I wanted to follow that trail with my sword.

"There is one way to stop this Cole, to end the pain. Lay down your arms and join us, where you truly belong."

I spit out some blood. "Keep dreaming."

"Very well. Guards!" A new round of guards came out of the alley. And they were all big ass axe wielding brutes. All 12 of them.

I dropped my sword on the ground and dropped my head.

I could sense Ezio was slipping into unconsciousness but his pulse was still strong. For now.

"Join us…" Rodrigo bargained again.

I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth. Thunder rumbled in the distance.

A storm's coming.

I raised my hands to the sky.

Rodrigo had an amused look on his face. The brutes ran towards me to attack.

I'm about wipe all those smiles off their faces.

I threw my hands down and summoned one of the biggest lightning storms I have ever summoned to date. The skies had darkened. Lightning struck down everywhere. But I was still in control and made sure it didn't strike an innocent civilian. I struck all 12 brutes, all of them suspended in mid air as the lightning promptly barbecued them.

Once I felt I couldn't hold it any longer, I killed off the storm. Thunder loudly and violently rumbled.

Drained, I fell to one knee, breathing heavily. I looked up to see the carnage I had caused.

Son of a bitch, I missed Rodrigo.

He stood there valiantly with his ever present shit eating grin.

"Guards!" He said with a smile.

More groups of soldiers came and surrounded me and Ezio.

I could tell that I was out of juice, had to happen at some point. I still have a sword so I should be able to fight, right? I wish that was the truth. My body felt as stable as jell-o, my head lighter than air, and my body heavier than the heaviest stone.

I can't

But I must.

I shouldn't

But I must.

I rose again on unsteady feet and picked up my sword.

I heard Ezio let out a slight groan of pain. I could feel his pulse slowing down. I can heal him; I should have just enough electricity left to completely heal him. But if only if it weren't for the royal asshole and his subjects standing in the way.

"Fate will be decided whether or not you die. Kill them." Rodrigo spoke.

"Burn in hell you figlio di puttana." I growled. I managed to kill the guards with skills I didn't even know I possessed. But, no shock here, Rodrigo called another round of guards.

I fell on one knee as I finally started to succumb to my injuries. I dropped my sword and clutched my head.

My vision was graying and blurring.

"_There is one way to stop the pain. Join us…"_

I actually began to contemplate that idea.

"I…" I started to speak but was too weak to finish.

"I…"

My vision had returned to normal and some of my strength had returned. I found myself behind a wall of people, ready to fight.

"Cole! Go help Ezio we will cover you." A voice ordered.

Whatever you say mysteriously convenient person.

I quickly made my way to Ezio. I condensed an electric current in my hands and guided it towards Ezio, focusing on his open wound. I released the current and the current covered his wound, then took over his body. His body jumped a bit before settling and the electricity had died down. I examined his wound. Closed. Pulse stabilizing. Breathing normal.

Ezio took several deep intakes of breath and opened his eyes, then made his way to sit upright.

His heart must have stopped.

"Easy Ezio." I looked up to see a man with long hair and seemingly blind in one eye standing in front of us.

"Uncle? What are you doing here?" He pulled Ezio to his feet

"Do not worry, you two aren't alone."

Well that would have been nice to know oh I don't know, five, ten minutes ago?

Soon more people began coming in. Bartolommeo, Antonio, Luisella, and a few others I did not recognize. I felt that I should get up, but a hand motioned me to stay down.

"You have done enough, brother." Antonio said.

"What are you all doing here?" Ezio asked.

"Save your questions brother. Do not let the Borgia leave with that box!" Antonio said

**~AC~IF~**

After a long battle, Rodrigo had kicked Ezio down and fled the scene.

"He's gone. But we have what we came for…" A woman came up to Ezio to aid him up.

I felt my wounds healing, but still felt very light headed. When I tried to stand on my feet, I fell on my back. I let exhaustion momentarily take over and I closed my eyes.

"What are you all doing here?" Ezio asked.

"Perhaps the same thing you are Ezio. Hoping to see the Prophet appear." A man spoke up.

"I came here to kill the Spaniard. I couldn't care less about your Prophet. He never showed up!" Ezio said.

"No…? But you did." The mysterious voice responded.

"What?"

"And he did too." I'm guessing that man is referring to me.

"A Prophet's arrival was foretold, as well as The Man of Light. And unbeknownst to us, here you are. Perhaps all along you were the one we sought."

"Cosa? Who are you?"

"Niccolò di Bernardo dei Machiavelli. I am an Assassin – trained in the ancient ways to safeguard mankind's evolution. Just like you, and each of us here. Especially you, Cole."

At this time I had opened my eyes to look at him, all of them. With the strength I had regained, I rose to my knees, looking at each and every one of them. I found the strength to get back on my feet and slowly made my way to them. I may be back on my feet, but I was still very weak. A strong enough wind gust could knock me over.

"You are all Assassins?" Ezio and I asked simultaneously.

Mario had stepped forward. "It is true nipote. We have all been guiding you, for years, teaching you the skills you would need to join our ranks."

"And you Cole. We never knew what The Man of Light was until today. We thought it was myth. Then thought of it as a threat, a danger, something that would need to be stopped. But now we see; The Man of Light is a beacon of hope or a signal of death. The Man of Light could join our ranks or be the biggest threat to it. But your actions have eased our worries. You have shown us, in such a short amount of time, that you possess the skills, the strength, and the knowledge to join our ranks." He spoke.

I looked down, feeling unworthy of those words.

"Your abilities, lightning white and pure as the purest angel, your resolve stronger than steel, your soul incorruptible."

"I wanted to run, to give up! To betray. I am not worthy." I spoke, still making eye contact with the ground.

"Ah. But you are." Mario spoke while placing a hand on my shoulder in reassurance.

"I think it is time." Mario spoke softly.

At this point my light-headedness had caught up with me. I closed my eyes and my legs gave out.

Yes, I think I just fainted.

Mario had caught me in his arms and gently placed me on the ground

"I'll take him. He needs to rest a while." I heard a voice speak up.

Luisella.

"When he awakes, you know where to take him. We will wait for him." I heard Mario speak.

"Intensi." She said.

I slightly came to see Luisella picking me up bridal style.

Too tired to care how emasculated I look.

"Rest now mio caro. You have done well." I heard Luisella whisper. I went completely limp as I began to fall into a deep sleep. Luisella readjusted my body and herself to hold me more firmly and to make sure I was comfortable. She cradled my head on her shoulder and held me tightly as she began to walk.

I fell asleep, content in her arms.

My mind finally at ease.

**Ah sorry if I changed the sequence too much for your liking. This was the only way I found that made the story flow better =3**

**Epic chapter is epic? Cute ending is cute? Tell me what you think!**

**A question for my lovely readers: Should Cole be inducted into the Assassin's Creed Brotherhood or would you like to see that happen a little _later_? **

**Please review =)**


	13. Chapter 13: Power Doesn't Die

Chapter 13: Power Doesn't Die

What a great sleep.

No weird dreams, visions, or cryptic messages.

Just me and the darkness. I never thought just being in the dark could bring such relaxation and contentment. Can't I just stay like this forever? Forever in the darkness?

_"Cole..."_

Well that didn't last long.

_"You've taken the first step in the right direction. You will serve the Assassins well, as you should. But..."_

"But what?"

_"I sense another threat on the horizon..."_

Well there always seems to be one.

"What do you mean?"

_"Well you see. All that power you harness, control...there's...another side..."_

I remained silent.

_"All the good you have done...there's...another side..."_

_"There's another side...another side of you..."_

"Another side of me?" I asked.

_"There always has to be another side...everything has two...sides...you see? *Power doesn't die...it's passed on."_

He brought up a series of black screens. One by one they all began to play; when one finished, another one would begin immediately afterwards. They all seemed to be in some type of order.

The first clip was one of the first decisions I ever made; feed the people or let them starve.

The second was another, important decision; whose health mattered more when it came to getting rid of the plague. Mine…or theirs…

The third was choosing a poster; a poster that portrayed me as a hero to the people or a poster that showed me as a tyrant, ruling all that I could see with an iron fist. Demanding order in the way I saw fit.

The fourth was an important decision I had to make; activate the ray sphere and potentially increase my power at the expense of others, or to destroy it, making sure that no one, good or bad, could ever get to it.

The fifth was the most critical decision of my life and probably explains why I'm here now. Save humanity or help destroy it. Activate the RFI or side with the beast and create a new conduit race.

I made all the right choices there, choices that made me into the hero that everyone had grown to love and adore. But what stood out was that each time I made those good decisions, a red mist went appeared on top of my head, swirled, then disappeared. Each time it was larger. I never noticed that...

"_Some people…saw it…"_

He brought up a clip of New Marais (Man is this guy everywhere?) where I was in the middle of fighting some swamp freaks that had invaded the town. The clip focused on a conversation going on between two cops.

"Hey look, there's MacGrath. Probably up to no good again." One of them said.

"Ever since he's rolled into town, things have been going for the better. We have the best defense, possibly in the world, against those swamp bastards and those militia pigs. What makes you think he's up to no good?"

"He just gives off some strange aura. I mean yeah, he seems to be a good guy and all, but something about him seems…sinister…dark…evil."

"Man, did you have too much of that moonshine? He may not look it, but he's got the nicest soul, the biggest heart out of anyone here! I've never seen someone so self sacrificing, motivational, strong. This guy's an angel sent straight out of heaven."

"I just…"

"You'll be okay." In the clip, I was currently in the middle of healing a group of people.

"Now, does that look evil to you?"

The other cop didn't respond. The clip stopped and faded away.

_"Power can manifest itself, become whole. It's...it's...malleable..."_

Those screens went away and this time he brought up three photos. Each of them was of Kessler jamming his ice cold fingers into my skull. I really hated when he did that. But the visions he gave me, to be honest, were still interesting.

Then the photos turned to an infrared hue.

_"He used it to...to try to stop the creation of this...demon. It was a futile attempt. It's always been here, living in the shadows. Growing...learning...playing...waiting...a lot of waiting...And now it's followed you here..."_

When I looked closely at the photos, there was a bright golden light glowing prominently in Kessler's metallic attachments.

"_He used to try to show you the truth. He wanted to share its wisdom with you. He knew his time was running out. He used it to…extend his time…"_

I stood there baffled by what Sixteen was telling me. This is insane…crazy…but it all seems to be true.

_"Identify...learn..."_

When I put my hand on top of one of the photos and moved my hand to Kessler's metallic arm, a series of numbers began to scramble above me. After some time they spelled out: ID: Lightning of Eden.

Lightning of Eden?

_"A rare ability. Only found in individuals like you and him. Only found in individuals with the gene, as proper control lied solely within our genes. Proper control for all the pieces lied solely in our genes..."_

_"But its concept exists in many others…like you...like him…like us. Within anyone who harbors the gene."_

_"When power mixed with the fruit, it became whole…The Power of Eden at one's finger tips…"_

There's no possible way this thing is still lingering around.

Wait...shit.

In my anger, I left Kessler's body at ground zero to rot. It's been quite some time between that and the destruction of Empire City. If we're supposedly being watched…

Oh man…

"But he's dead now, that means that power died with him too, right?" I asked. I was halfway scared to death. If this thing is still lingering around and the Templars somehow get their grubby hands on it...damn.

And I'm not even completely sure that the RFI completely killed off the conduits.

"Please say yes…"

_"Power doesn't die...it's passed on..."_

***= One of my favorite quotes from Subject Sixteen. I just find it so powerful =D**

**Subject Sixteen slithered into my head. Sorry if it's a little short =3**

**One of two things are possible: Cole could be inducted into the brotherhood now OR he would be inducted towards the end. What would you guys like to see? Go to the poll on my profile and vote or leave a review! =3**

**Thanks for reading & review if it isn't too much trouble ****=)**


	14. Chapter 14: A New Recruit

**Thanks for reading! =D**

Chapter 14: A New Recruit

Zeke P.O.V.

I was startled out of a nap by a sharp knocking on the door. When I looked over at the clock it appeared to be just a little after two in the afternoon. Since Kuo commandeered my bed, I had no choice but to sleep on the couch. Not that I'm complaining though.

I took a quick glance at Cole to make sure he was doing alright. He's breathing normally and didn't appear to be in any pain or discomfort. I swung by the bedroom to check on Kuo. She was the same.

All are content in the Dunbar household.

The knocking on the door started again and sounded a bit more frantic.

"Hold your horses, I'm coming." I called out.

I made my way to the door and checked who it was through the peephole. With experience, I learned that it's always best to check who's at the door before you open it. Had to learn that lesson the hard way.

When I looked through the peephole, I saw that it was Paul, a good friend of mine from the militia. He knew that I was working undercover but he didn't rat me out. Because he revealed that was doing the same. Though, he never told me exactly who he was doing undercover work for. He said that it was a secret. Since I was concerned with other things at the time, I left it alone.

I opened the door to greet him.

"Hey Paul! How are things?"

"Okay I guess, not many complaints. May I come in?" He spoke.

"Sure, sure." I opened the door wider to allow him to come in.

"So it is true? He's still alive?" He asked.

"Yup, he's alive but not exactly kicking yet. He's been out cold for a few days now. Same thing with Kuo."

He nodded his head pensively.

"Have you heard the news lately?" He asked.

"Yeah, Navarro went from jobless to dead in a matter of two days." I responded.

"It's already begun…"He said.

"What are you talking about Paul?"

He didn't answer.

"Paul, what's up?" I tried again.

He still didn't answer.

"Do you mind if I make a quick call?" He asked.

"Not at all, phone's in the kitchen."

"Thanks." He made a beeline for the kitchen.

What's with him? He seems to be on edge; something must be really bothering him. This isn't the calm, cool, and collected Paul I know.

I went back to the living room and sat on the couch to let Paul make his phone call.

"I can confirm your suspicions, they are indeed alive." I heard Paul speak.

"Yes, yes, it's only a matter of time before they have complete control. They initiated the first step of their plans much earlier than we anticipated. "

Curiosity got the best of me. I decreased the volume on the television to better hear his conversation.

"He is our last hope. If he falls into their hands it's all over. But in more postive news, I can also confirm that the RFI worked in the way that we had hoped. I saw the blue lines on the side of his head."

The RFI?

"We must hope for the best. But he is a good man. From what I've seen and been told, I can tell he wants freedom for everyone, and not to take it away."

I guess one can say that.

"I believe so as well. Yes, I still have the pieces. I am with him as we speak. I will attempt to do so. I will see you soon."

Paul hung up the phone and I quickly turned the volume back up on the television.

He walked back into the living room and took a seat beside me.

He was silent and began to rub his knees. Poor guy looks like he's on the verge of having a panic attack.

Okay, something is really bothering Paul and I'm going to get to the bottom of it.

"Okay Paul, what's eating at you? And don't say that it's nothing because it's definitely something."

He took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Zeke, do you remember those conversations we had? About how there's something off about our government?"

When Paul and I were alone and didn't have anything important to do or anywhere important to be, we would have long and deep conversations about how our government appeared to be a bit loose. And I had a very strong belief in that.

"Well, we, or rather, you were right about everything. There's indeed something at work here."

I knew it.

"You hit it right on the nose when you said that the government was in cahoots with a secret organization. But, it's a lot deeper than you may think."

"How do you mean?"

"Where could I begin…?" Paul trailed off.

This sounds like it's going to be a long story. But I was too curious to care. "The beginning is always a great start."

He stood up and began to pace with his arms intertwined in the back. "Tell me Zeke, how well do you know the past?" He asked.

"I think my history is pretty strong, I'm at least familiar the more crucial events."

"The past: a vast web of connections and interconnections, all ruled by chance. Or is it?" He said.

I guess that's the question.

"Everything in our world history has happened for a reason. Nothing ever happens without reason."

Ain't that the truth…

"But…"

But…?

"But people only see what they're trained to see, what the Organization wants them to see."

Okay he's losing me. "The Organization?" I asked.

"Yes. The Organization; the masterminds behind it all. The head conspirators, if you will."

Okay…

"They engineered the wars and they engineered the peace. They engineer it all."

"What is this Organization?" I asked.

"The Templars. An order with a broken vision of a perfect world; purpose, order, and control, over freedom of the individual."

"But that possibly couldn't be put in place. It wouldn't work. People would rebel without a second thought!" It's been proven in history hasn't it?" I spoke.

"It has and it couldn't. But if they have this, anything is possible."

Paul reached into his large jacket and pulled out a glowing, golden, spherical object.

I stood up.

"What the hell is that thing?"

"The instrument that would allow them control. A piece of Eden. An apple of Eden. It allows the user the bend the thoughts of another to whatever they command. They force their will over the other."

"So with this, they can achieve their perfect world?" I asked.

"Exactly. But there are many other pieces besides an apple. They come in many forms; a sword, a staff, a shroud, now being molded into guns, possibly a satellite, even jewelry." He reached down and showed me his necklace that was behind his shirt.

I sat back down in shock. "So…what now?"

"We have been at war for centuries; it's been a fight for mankind's freedom for so long. And the end is distant. The war between the Assassins and the Templars. The Assassins fight for mankind's freedom and the Templars seek to take it away."

"So you're...you're an assassin?" I asked.

"Indeed my friend. And you have the potential to be one as well." He said.

Me? An assassin? It has a nice ring but…

"I have been assigned to personally recruit you for our cause. You share our beliefs and you harbor potential." He stated.

Who would have thought?

"So what do I do?" I don't think I could just walk into this and say 'Okay, I'm going to be assassin now!' There must be a catch or some sort of trial.

"You work with us; use your unique skills to help us counteract what the Templars have done." He responded. "We will also train you; we will teach you the skills, abilities, and knowledge that have been passed down in our brotherhood for generations."

All my life, I've felt useless. That all I ever do is get in the way and screw things up. Even in New Marais with the whole fiasco with the Beast, it didn't feel like I did much. This is a true opportunity to make a difference and I would be crazy to not take it.

"I will join you." I said firmly.

"The liberation of mankind has begun." He extended his hand out to mine.

I reached up to grasp his hand and he pulled me up to my feet. We made fierce eye contact.

He took out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote something down before handing it to me. "Very well. Meet us at this address tonight and we shall begin. Make doubly sure that you are not followed." He instructed.

He began to walk away. "But I can't leave Cole and Kuo alone. What if…"

"Don't fret brother, we will watch over them." He left the apartment, closing the door softly behind him.

I sat back down on the couch, trying to process everything Paul had just told me. The conspiracy theories are true and the government is actually in cahoots with a secret organization. The Templars. And the Assassins that fight to stop them. A war…a war for mankind's God given right.

I'm still not completely sure as to what I'm getting into. But from what I've been told, it sounds like it's for the greater good. Everyone deserves to be free and anyone who seeks to take that away should be taken down.

I'm definitely up for that.

**Are you guys up for that? XD**

**Please go to the poll on my profile and cast your vote! =)**

**Review please if it isn't too much trouble =)**


	15. Chapter 15: Awakening

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm glad you guys are liking it =)**

**Open your eyes, there's an Easter Egg or two in this chapter =3**

Chapter 15: Awakening

The sun went down as I was getting ready for this…meeting of sorts. I changed into a black hooded sweater, black sweatpants, and black sneakers, complimented by my vintage sunglasses.

Well he did say to make doubly sure that I'm not followed. Who could possibly follow me if I blend in with the night?

I grabbed my keys and made my way over to the door to leave. I looked back over at Cole and he was still in his comatose state. Man I hope he's okay. I still don't feel right just leaving him and Kuo unattended. Anything could happen these days.

But like Paul said, they'll look after him. Paul usually isn't one to lie. With him, honesty is always the best policy. And I don't think he'd lie about something like this. Especially about being an Assassin.

And now I have the opportunity to delve deeper into this and possibly become one as well.

I made my back to Cole and kneeled next to him, watching him.

That's not creepy right?

You know, I've never seen Cole at peace. Even when those blast cores knocked him silly. I sometimes watched him when he was sleeping them off (still not creepy right?) and he never looked peaceful, where most people would. I didn't blame the guy. He had a lot much on his plate; the Beast, the plague, the militia, Bertrand, and not to mention he was dead center in a fierce love triangle. But now all of that's over and Cole can finally rest easy.

I wonder how long that will last; trouble always seems to find us no matter what we may do.

Cole let out a groan and shifted to lie on his side rather than on his back.

This is a good sign, he starting to come to. But I'm not going to jump to conclusions yet. He most likely still has a long way to go.

I got up and turned to walk to the door. When I was halfway there, Cole let out another small groan.

I turned back around and saw Cole had slight discomfort plastered on his face. I was about to make my way over to him when the power in the apartment had suddenly gone out. It went out for about five or ten seconds before coming back on.

When the lights came back on, Cole no longer seemed to be uncomfortable and had returned to lying on his back. Lightning from the outside had brightened up the room followed by some thunder rumbling loudly and violently. So violent I felt the room shake.

A storm is brewing.

**~IF~AC~**

My destination was fairly far from here, more than halfway across the city. I guess they really don't want to be found. Well I can't complain about it, I'm too excited to see what all of this is about anyway.

It began to rain a little but I wasn't going to let that stop me. I placed my hood on my head and kept moving. As I walked the streets, I noticed that there was an unusual amount of authorities. And that's especially unusual for New Marais. But what made things even more out of place is that these people didn't look like normal cops. These people were wearing gray ponchos with a red symmetrical cross on the front. Why does that look familiar…?

Wait, that's similar to the gesture Conney made at his swearing in! He must have something to do with this.

These people had the most stoic expression on their faces. A bird could fly by and crap on them and they probably wouldn't even budge. What's even scarier is that these people looked like they were ready to kill. They were equipped with swords, small knives, and pistols held at each side. They were all lined up straight all across the sidewalks, stopping when a street was met.

Really, really weird.

**~IF~AC~**

As I approached the Gas Works, there were more of these people patrolling the rooftops than on the streets.

Now I know why Paul told me to make doubly sure I wasn't followed. But the question still remains, who are these people? Are they Conney's lap dogs?

My paranoia began to rise as I continued to walk. I felt eyes on me and almost wanted to run, but running always seems to make situations like these worse. I still had a little bit to go until I reached my destination.

Turning around could raise suspicion, as it always seems to. Just keep walking, just keep looking straight ahead, and you should be fine. You're obviously being watched, but not followed. Don't run, don't try to hide. Act normal.

After several nerve wracking minutes, I finally arrived.

Wait this can't be right.

There's nothing here but a small shack and a dimly lit light post.

It's just a barren landscape with a lonely light post and a tiny, seemingly inhabitable shack…unless I'm missing something here. Or Paul has given into the prankster side that everyone seems to eventually fall into?

"Were you followed?" I heard a male voice call out.

"Wh-where…?"

"I'm here brother." A man in a white hooded sweater with traces of red stepped out from the shadows and into the light. I couldn't see his face because his hood covered it. I had noticed that his hood had some decoration on it; it was pointed at the center with an eagle imprinted on it.

"Who? Who are you? Is that you? Paul?" I asked

"My name is Jackson Night, mentor to the New Marais sector of the American Assassins. You are Zeke Jedediah Dunbar, correct?"

How does he know my middle name? "Yes, I am."

"Excellent. I have called you here because you harbor skills and knowledge that will prove helpful to our cause. You have the potential to join us."

"I'm flattered but…as secretive as everything has been lately, I doubt that you wanted to do this out in the open for the world to see."

"You are correct. It's time for your first test."

Oh great.

"A test of the senses. Having keen senses is key to seeing what the world truly is and to learn its secrets. You must open your eyes to find the secrets that lurk all around you. Awaken your senses and see the unseen." He spoke.

"Well, alright. I'll give this a shot." I responded. I wasn't exactly sure on how to do this.

I guess a good reasonable step would be to take off my sunglasses. But for some reason, whenever I took off my sunglasses, everything looked a little...odd. Everything was significantly darker. Even during the day, everything was darker. At night, it was just plain dark.

I removed my sunglasses expecting to see the usual pitch black. But I was met with an unexpected surprise. Not only did I the shack start glowing white in front of me, but Jackson was also glowing blue.

Well isn't that something?

Just to make sure I wasn't seeing things, I put my sunglasses back on. Everything was normal as it should be. When I lifted my sunglasses back up, Jackson was glowing blue and the shack was glowing white.

"Do you see it?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah I…I think I do."

"Excellent. With time and discipline, you will be able to control and master this ability, among other things. Now, let us go inside." Jackson said. He made his way over to the shack and opened the door. He walked inside and motioned for me to follow him. The door closed behind us.

"Now we climb down, our journey continues there."

Luckily there was a ladder conveniently placed so there was no worry of slipping and falling to my death. But Jackson on the other hand…just leaped off.

I guess that's one way to get around.

I safely climbed down the ladder and reached the bottom. Turns out there were a large pile of red flower petals at the bottom. I guess it would be large enough to safely break the fall of any poor soul who fell.

Jackson came out of the pile of flowers and shook off any lingering flower petals. He caught my bewildered expression.

"All in due time brother. Now come." He grabbed a lit torch and began to walk down a tunnel. I followed close behind him.

"We created this passageway to decrease the chances of being found. Given our current state, we can't afford to lose any more of us." He spoke solemnly.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I hate to say it, but we are slowly losing this war. The Templars are introducing new tactics and acting them out faster then we can even comprehend. And our numbers are dwindling. We've lose a majority of them because they get caught in death's inescapable grasp. When we send a few to infiltrate them, they were either too weak and were turned or they were too strong and unable to carry out the task. Our main enemy is Abstergo."

"Doesn't Abstergo manufacture pharmaceuticals?" I asked.

"Not everything is what they seem Zeke." He responded.

Isn't that the truth?

After walking in a comfortable silence we arrived at a steel door with a standard numeric keypad.

"Come here." Jackson instructed me. He placed the torch in a holder near the door.

I made my way over to the door.

"Watch closely." He pressed the numbers, in order, eight, four, one, two, three, six, finishing with eight.

A small beeping sound rang out, and then the rest of the keypad disappeared leaving behind the numbers pressed. Then the numbers faded away leaving a strange insignia on the door. The door slid down which lead to another ladder.

"Come on, up here." Jackson began to climb the ladder and I followed behind him. When he reached the top, he knocked on the roof. After a few seconds, a small section of it was opened up and a blinding light shone through. We climbed up to the top and pulled ourselves up (I needed a little help).

Damn it feels like I ran a marathon.

I took a glance at my surroundings. It was pretty mellow and comfortable in here but was still very high tech; surveillance and computers were everywhere and there were all sorts of gadgets and gizmos I've never seen before. On a desk was a series of golden glowing objects, along with the Apple of Eden Paul had shown me earlier.

"How are things? Anything happen?" Jackson asked as he removed his hood.

Well he's certainly a looker. Short black hair, clear complexion, well placed facial hair, and grey eyes that look like they could pierce the strongest steel.

If that doesn't scream Assassin, then I don't know what does.

"Nothing yet sir. They are just patrolling the city." A man spoke.

"I do not like this. They are up to something…"

"But on a more positive note, our allies in Rome have made amazing progress with Desmond Miles. His skills and abilities have developed greatly. The retention rate of the Animus is astounding. He is truly living up to his heritage."He said.

"Excellent. Well Zeke, you may have a look around and meet some of the people that are here. When you are done come meet me on the roof. We will begin your training there." Jackson said. He placed his hood back on his head. He then went up to a wall and pushed it in. The wall spun inwards and Jackson stepped through, the wall spinning shut behind him.

And all of this came from a little shack?!

I took Jackson's advice and took a look around. I greeted some people, all nice by the way, and I walked by numerous rooms full of weaponry, armor, paintings, and books. The last room was a candlelit room which had portraits of people arranged on a pyramid on the wall. Very few portraits were marked off with a big red X and some had some writing next to them. At the top of the pyramid was Michael Conney.

I knew it.

"He's their leader. His rise to power was a mistake on our part. If only we knew…" Paul spoke up from behind me. He walked into the room and stood beside me.

"He has to go down. He's been the one who's been slamming my buddy Cole, not Navarro. He saw him as a threat and wanted to put the world against him and eliminate him." I said. "And I can tell he won't stop until he's gone."

"For the time being, they are not aware that Cole is alive. We were able to capture the apple that allowed them to fulfill their goals. But they are hunting us down and it will be only a matter of time. We have to take out every single one of them, especially Conney. Their deaths can change the tides of this war and it will throw them into disorder, giving us time to recuperate and expand."

"And I'm ready to help you guys accomplish that."

"We know you are Zeke. You always have been. It's in your blood."

I nodded my head and placed my hood over my head. I left the room and made my way to the entrance that would lead me to the roof. I pushed the wall in and entered, letting the wall close behind me. I climbed up the ladder in front me. When I reached the top, I grabbed the hatch and pushed up. I was met with the cool breeze of the night.

All was quiet. Eerily quiet. Aside from the guards, very few people were on the streets. There was no music, no laughter, and no sounds of puking from an apparent alcohol overdose. This is a rare night. One for the history books even.

The party city called New Marais was deafly silent and lifeless.

**Thought I could expand on Zeke's growing role as a modern day Assassin. Spices things up instead of just running through the sequences with Cole. Hope that's okay! =D**

**Please review =)**


	16. Chapter 16: Some Disturbing News

**3000+ story hits! Thanks for reading! =)**

* * *

Chapter 16: Some Disturbing News

"And now we shall begin." Jackson spoke as he stepped out of the shadows.

Man it's no wonder this guy is a mentor of the Assassins.

"You know of our targets, their goals, and their visions. You will also know of their origins and their prominent role throughout history. Along the way, you will also learn of our principles, our origins, and our role throughout history. You will understand why we, the Assassins fight. Why we have to kill."

"Because in order for any change to happen, sometimes, people have to die." I responded.

Jackson looked up at me with a pleased look on his face. "Very good." He said.

"Now I can just give countless demonstrations of the skills we have mastered and lecture you for hours, but experience is the always best way to go. Do you have your gun on you by any chance?"

"Yeah, right here." I opened up my sweater and pulled out my gun from a concealed pocket and passed it to him.

"You continue to impress me Zeke. In this time and age, it is always wise to conceal our weapons." He reached out to grab my gun, and then reached into his pocket. He pulled out a gun silencer.

Makes sense.

Once he placed the silencer on my gun he gave it a few trial shots to make sure the silencer was properly installed.

"Alright. Now, I was recently informed that one of Conney's close associates, Travis McKinney is in the city tonight. If we wish to get a firmer grasp on this situation, we must follow him to see what he is up to. New Marais is heavily guarded by Conney' army; if word gets out that we are trailing him Trey may flee. And he is as slippery as they come so trying to re-pin down his location would not be easy."

"I understand." I responded.

"Excellent. Now follow my lead." Jackson took off and jumped to a nearby rooftop.

"At your own pace Zeke. By the time we reach Trey, this will be second nature to you."

I certainly hope you're right.

I took a few steps back, got a running start and jumped. I managed to land on the nearby rooftop with space to spare.

Well, would you look at that?

Jackson had a pleased look on his face which was soon accompanied with a large grin.

We continued on and I surprisingly was able to keep up with Jackson. Even when jumping through the wider gaps.

"Alright, look. Do you see him?"

I couldn't see with my sunglasses so I moved them up. There were dozens of guards in this area, all of them glowing red. Some areas glowed white, but I guess I'll learn about that later. I spotted someone glowing golden in the center.

That must be Trey.

"Yeah, I see him." I responded. I kept my sunglasses perched on my head so I could keep a better eye on Trey.

"Stay low; we mustn't be detected." Jackson said.

Can't be too safe. Even if we're on a rooftop. You just never know who's watching you these days…

Trey was standing in the bright spotlight of a light post, while everything else remained in the darkness. He was dressed pretty formally, the typical suit and tie.

"What is he up to?" I muttered to myself.

"What are you two doing up here?"

Oh boy.

Without any hesitance, Jackson turned around and slashed the guard in his neck with a blade that was sticking out of his sleeve. The guard fell back dead and slid off the rooftop. Jackson retracted his blade.

Damn, I wonder when's he's going to teach me that.

I looked over towards Trey location and noticed he was on the move.

"Alright let's do it. Keep an eye out for guards."

**~IF~AC~**

We followed Trey for quite a while. I could tell that we were now in Ascension Parish. Trey had arrived at a building, opened the door and walked in.

"Come on, there must be a back door." I suggested.

We navigated our way to the back of the building and jumped down from the rooftop.

"Ah damn, the door is locked." Jackson said.

I looked around to see if there was anything that could aid us.

"There's an open window up there." I pointed out.

"I guess that will have to do, come on."

Jackson began to climb up with ease, grabbing window sills, loose bricks, anything he could get his hands on. While I, on the other hand, was still a bit of a rookie when it came to the climbing aspect. Plus I'm not in the best shape in the world.

But I managed to luck out, there was a ladder leading up to a fire escape fairly close to the window. I climbed the ladder and made my way up the fire escape. After that it was just a short leap to the open window. I can manage that.

With balance and poise I didn't think I possessed, I climbed onto the railing of the fire escape and stood up. I jumped and reached out my hand to grab onto the window sill. I caught the window sill and moved to grab it with my other hand. Then I pulled myself up and over and landed inside.

Well that wasn't too bad.

I spotted Jackson sitting Indian style on the ground with his arms crossed.

Jeez, was I taking that long?

"Sorry that took so long. I'm not used to-"

"Do not concern yourself with that Zeke. As I said before, at your own pace."

He stood up, made his way over to me and placed his hand on my shoulder in reassurance.

"You're on your way Zeke." He spoke softly. He patted on me my shoulder. "Now come, I can hear footsteps above us; they must be having their meeting upstairs."

We made our way upstairs and found an open door leading to a brightly lit room. We heard footsteps coming our way and quickly went against the wall, making us hidden in the dark.

I peered around the corner and spotted Trey walking down the hallway. He stopped at the brightly lit room and knelt before it.

"Enter." I heard a gruff voice say.

Trey stood up and walked in.

"We have to get closer." Jackson whispered.

"How? If we get any closer they'll hear us coming. No doubt they'll see us too" I responded.

"I have my ways." I saw Jackson move his hands around in the air. I briefly felt a sense of dread come over me and my vision blackened a bit before returning to normal, or as normal as it get in a dimly lit hallway.

"What did you...?"

"I will explain later. Now let's go."

Despite our short distance from each other, his voice sounded distant and muffled.

Weird.

We each took a side by the doorway and knelt by it. Jackson gestured at me to peer my head into the room.

"But what about-?" I quickly placed my hand over my mouth. I hope I didn't blow our cover. I seem to have a knack for messing shit up.

"It's alright. They can't see or hear us." Jackson spoke up.

"How?" I asked.

"All in due time Zeke. Now…" he trailed off as he peered back into the room.

"How's his progress? Has contact been made?" Trey asked.

"Initial contact has been made. He's been inducted into the order."

"And with Subject M?"

"Not yet. But we anticipate that contact will be made during a specific event in Italy's history; The Bonfire of the Vanities."

"Ah yes, yes." Trey moved aside to reveal a man sitting in a machine of sorts.

"He's making excellent progress. If this is successful, it will only be a matter of time before this country; this world is inducted into a new world order. Can you imagine not only one but two of them, who are in possession of undeniably the greatest power in history, standing at our side?"

"It is certainly remarkable sir."

The man in the machine suddenly let out a scream, lifted his hand, and shot out red lightning into the wall. Jackson quickly moved out of the way and shielded ourselves from the blast. The strike left a dark splotch on the wall.

"Should I restabilize him so he can continue?"

"No, I suppose that's enough for today. We are being careful, unlike that fool Warren Vidic. If he hadn't pushed Subject 16 so hard we'd already have what we needed and more."

"What should I do with him?"

"Sedate him and make sure he gets plenty of rest. We have a lot of ground to cover and the better rested he is, the better."

"Yes sir." The man had injected a needle into the other man and he fell back limp. He picked him up, threw him over his shoulder and carried him out of the room. Once the man he was carrying was in dim light, I was able to make out that he had pale, grey skin, and was wearing a red shirt. Trey walked out of the room behind them.

"Let us move inside." Jackson said.

"Stay in the dark part of the room, I'll be right back." Jackson said.

I stayed in a corner of the room while Jackson went to go do his…work I guess.

Jackson made his way to a desk and began to sift through some papers. He pulled out his phone and began to take photos of the papers he found. Must be important.

Then I heard a gun click near the doorway.

"So nice of you to finally visit me Jackson." Trey said. He walked into the room and pointed his gun directly at him.

"Hmm. Have you finally come to your senses and realized that it is here that you belong? Or are you here because you still believe in your shattered brotherhood?"

Jackson must have sensed that I wanted to move because he discreetly signaled at me to stay put.

"Well which one is it hmm?" Trey asked almost mockingly. Then two more people walked with assault rifles.

"I really do pray that you have made the right decision. It would be saddening to see such potential squandered away."

Jackson signaled at me again, this time with an upside down L. That must mean gun.

I reached into my sweater and pulled out my gun. Better make this count…

He signaled at me to take aim but to still my hand. I raised my arm to take aim at Trey's head.

He signaled at me 'no' and then with two fingers. He wants me to take out the other guards. I think it would be better to just end this idiot's life but hey, there is a reason that Jackson is a mentor of the Assassins. He obviously knows something I don't.

I took aim at one the guard's heads.

"Well?" Trey asked.

Jackson raised his hand and then clenched it into a fist.

I pulled the trigger and shot one guard in the head, reloaded and took down the other one. Then Jackson threw a punch in the air and Trey went flying out of the room.

"Zeke, get out now!"

"Guards! GUARDS!" Trey cried out.

Leaving through the hallway was out. I made my to the window opened it and began to climb out. Luckily there was a large pile of flowers at the bottom, large enough to break my fall or at the very least prevent a serious injury.

I turned around and saw Jackson surrounded by about five guards with guns. I took out my gun and shot two of them in the head.

"Zeke go! I will hold them off!" Jackson said.

Well might as well do this with style.

I let go of the window and fell backwards.

Soon enough I felt myself landing in something soft.

I climbed out and took a moment to catch my breath. I've never done that before. It felt exhilarating, exciting even, but goddamn terrifying.

A few seconds later I saw Jackson land in the pile. He climbed out the pile and shook the lingering pieces off.

"Are you alright Zeke?" He asked with concern lacing his voice.

"A little shaken up but I'm alright."

"Good good. Okay we must leave this area now; the guards are on high alert and actively searching for us." He grabbed my hand and I felt light headed. My body felt limp and weak and I felt my legs give out. Jackson caught me as I slipped into unconsciousness.

**~IF~AC~**

When I came to, I found myself lying in bed. Jackson was sitting at my side looking intently at his phone. Then he looked up.

"Oh good, you're awake. I'm sorry but that the only quick escape I could come up with."

"What did you do?" I asked.

"I will explain at a later time, now come we must discuss what we have found."

He made his way out of the room. I got out of bed to follow him.

We walked into a room where everyone was either sitting on a chair, couch or floor, or standing around.

"Hey you were there earlier!" I exclaimed. The man I saw working with Trey earlier was sitting here with us.

"Yes this is Jefferson; he is doing undercover work for us."

"Oh cool." I responded.

"Now speaking of, Jefferson, do you have any new intel for us?" Jackson asked.

"Yes I do. I have made and brought copies of files on this infamous Subject C V2. A manifestation of all the good that was not done, Subject C V2 is highly unstable, making him immensely powerful, as you and Zeke witnessed. Even the smallest amount of time in the Animus increases his instability. The power of the gene and the animus are never meant to combine." Jefferson said.

"Moreover, if the First Sons are successful with their plans, I fear that they will become unstoppable."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. The First Sons are involved with this Templar-Assassin business too?" I asked.

"Yes. And they are very powerful. Technology developed far beyond our time, as it always has been these past hundred years."

"So what do we do now?" A woman in the group asked.

"The only thing we can do is hope. The crossing of Desmond's ancestor and Cole MacGrath is working for the best as it stands right now. Cole's mind is strong as his moral, but his consciousness still continues to bicker. One side wanting to do the best for the people; which is safe guarding their free will. Meanwhile the other one side wants to take it away, believing that the only true path to stability means stripping them of their free will. Our only saving grace is Subject 16, but he is running out of time." Jefferson said.

"But what we must also do is continue taking out the Templar agents in power."

"So…what we find a way to take down the top dog and everything will fall apart?" I asked.

"We can't attack him directly right now. His agents are powerful and not to mention _everywhere_. They will kill us before we even have a chance to get in range. We must take down the least powerful first and work our way up. Once his foundation has been shaken, he will be left wide open for us to deliver the final blow." Jackson said.

That makes a lot of sense. It explains the pyramid they have in the other room.

"But this must be done _precisely_. We simply cannot tolerate any more mistakes." Jackson stated firmly. Everyone in the room suddenly stood up straight; the people who were sitting down quickly stood up.

"After many years of defeat and moving backwards, I believe that we can turn the tides of this war. But you must believe in yourselves that you can do it as well."

Everyone in the room nodded their heads in agreement.

"Where other men blindly follow the truth, remember…"

"Nothing is True." Everyone said in unity.

"Where other men are limited, by morality or law, remember…"

"Everything is Permitted."

"We work in the dark, to serve the light. We are Assassins."

"Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted." Everyone, including Jackson said in unity.

And then there's me just sitting there, awkwardly silent. No big deal…

Everyone dispersed and went off to do whatever it is they had to do.

"Jackson, Trey is requesting that I meet him at the St. Charles Cemetery." Jefferson said.

"Hmm. Curious. Very well, go on. Stay in touch."

Jefferson nodded before he walked out of the room.

"Now Zeke, come with me." Jackson said.

He made his way over to a drawer, reached in and pulled out an object.

"Give me your dominant arm."

In reality, I was good with both arms, but I gave him my right arm.

He strapped the object to my wrist.

"There now flick your wrist."

I flexed my wrist and a large blade protruded out. I relaxed my wrists and the blade retracted.

"Now what do you say we knock some of those guards silly? Like I said, experience is the best teacher." He said with a smile.

Well, don't mind if I do.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter is a bit late. Writing this was a bit tricky(which means there are bound to be mistakes somewhere...or everywhere xD) and came out to be a lot longer than I intended it to be. But ah wells, I hope you enjoyed it regardless =)**

**Graduated high school! Class of 2013! =)**

**Please review if it isn't too much trouble :3**


	17. Chapter 17: Welcome to the Brotherhood

**This story grows more and more each day. I love it! I just wish there were some more reviews but the fact that you guys are taking time out of your day to read this, is good enough for me too. And I thank you for that. Happy reading!~**

* * *

Chapter 17: Welcome to the Brotherhood

**Cole P.O.V.**

"_You see? Do you see what's going on?"_

"I do…"

He sighs. _"No, not yet…but you will…"_

There was a long silence, but I could still sense that he was still here and had more to say.

"Could you at least tell me who you are? Where you came from? How you're here with me?" I asked him. All the time we've spent here I have never seen a hint of his face or his body. How do I know that this just isn't my consciousness messing with me here?

I understand that he wants things to be a bit covert but it's just us here. I don't think is watching or can watch us here. We should be safe right…?

He remained silent.

"Come on! I mean, you obviously know everything about me, let's even things out here."

He let out a shocked gasp.

Did I offend him?

"You know what, it's fine. I shouldn't invade your privacy like that. I…"

"_No…"_

"What, what's wrong?"

"_No, no, no!"_

Okay now he's freaking me out here. Surprised it's now he's freaking me out, especially with everything he's shown and told me so far.

The silence was starting to eat at me. Ever been alone in the dark in complete silence, alone with just your thoughts? It's not fun.

"Sixteen?" I called out. He didn't answer.

"_Stay…"_ He eventually said.

"I'm not going anywhere." I responded. As if I have a choice…

"_Stay with us…"_

"I told you, I'm not going anywhere." If he thinks I'm going to leave the Assassins, he's crazier than I initially thought. There's no way I'd join those Templar assholes. After everything they've done…everything they're trying to do.

"_Stay with us…"_

"I swear to you. I'm loyal to the Assassins and no other."

He didn't respond. I felt myself getting light headed and I soon collapsed.

I heard sixteen distantly whisper _"Stay…"_

**~AC~IF~**

I slowly started coming to and I felt myself to be unusually comfy. The atmosphere around me felt very mellow and inviting. And it smelled really good.

I opened my eyes and blinked repeatedly to clear my vision. I was lying on a bench and my head was being held firmly. Do I have to wake up? I could stay like this all day.

"Salute bello mio."

I looked up and saw Luisella greeting me with that beautiful smile of hers.

Make that forever.

"Come stai Cole?"

"Molto bene mio caro." I responded.

"I trust that you had a great rest?"

"The best." She leaned down and kissed me.

"Now…I believe it is time." She gently helped me sit up straight. I still felt a bit woozy, thinking back to how hard I pushed myself earlier, it's no wonder I still feel winded. If only there was a source of electricity around here; that would heal me up in a flash. But oh well; make do with what you got I guess.

When looked down, I realized that I was still wearing the outfit of the Venezian guards. When I looked straight ahead I noticed an empty courtyard. Perfect.

"Excuse me, I'll be right back."

"Take your time Cole." She responded.

I went into the courtyard, changed out of the guard outfit, and changed back into my robes, putting my weapons in their respective spots. I still can't believe I have a whip.

I threw the guard's armor into a nearby stack of hay. On my way out, I noticed a small chest.

Well it's not like anyone's going to miss it…

I opened the chest and took the money that was inside and put it into my pouch. You never know when you'll need some extra money.

I walked out of the courtyard and made my way back to Luisella, waiting patiently on the bench. Once she saw me coming over, she stood up and opened her arms wide open for a hug. As soon as I reached her, I gave her a big hug, almost lifting her off the ground. She kissed me on the cheek and pulled away. She reached up and placed the hood on my head.

"I'm so proud of you." She whispered. "Now to make it official. Come on, follow me. It's not too far from here."

She ran up a building and began to climb it. I followed right behind her.

After some free running, we reached a large tower and began to climb it.

"It's just up here." She said before she began climbing.

As we got higher, my concern began to grow for her. I was afraid that she would lose her grip and fall.

I don't want to lose another to the test of gravity.

Luisella and I climbed inside a little room near the top of the tower. The other Assassins' stood around in a circle. Luisella joined the circle and I took an open place near Ezio.

"Laa shay'a waqi'un mutlaq bale kouloun moumkine. These are the words spoken by our ancestors- that lay at the heart of our creed." Mario said

On our way here, Luisella gave me a brief rundown of what would happen here. One of them would recite some sort of prayer, prompt me to recite their maxim and then they would burn the seal of the creed onto my ring finger, ending it all with a leap of faith.

When I asked her why they burn your finger, she explained that it represents our dedication and loyalty to the creed. She also added that the burning of the ring finger is an upgrade, because in the past, they would instead cut your ring finger off.

Here's to keeping up with the times.

She then showed me the burn on her ring finger. She was inducted into the brotherhood five years ago.

I don't know how I didn't notice that before.

"Where other men blindly follow the truth, remember…" Niccolo began.

"…Nothing is true." I responded.

"Where other men are limited, by morality or law, remember…"

"…Everything is permitted." I responded.

"We work in the dark, to serve the light. We are Assassins."

"Nothing is true, Everything is permitted." Everyone else spoke.

"It is time Cole." Luisella spoke. I stepped forward. "In this modern age, we are not so literal as our ancestors, but our seal is no less permanent."

She's just going to take the fact that she told me all of this earlier and sweep it under the rug, isn't she? Oh well.

"Are you ready to join us?" She asked.

"I am."

I knew what was coming up next so I stuck my ring finger out.

Antonio came over to me with a red hot heated iron. "This only hurts for a while, brother. Like so many things." The hot iron was then pressed against my finger. I'd be lying if I said it didn't hurt. It did. A lot. He removed the iron from my finger and, out of an uncontrollable and sometimes convenient habit, my electricity immediately rushed to the area in an attempt to heal it.

I heard almost everyone in the group let out a small gasp of amazement.

Despite its valiant effort, the electricity was unable to heal the wound. It died down, leaving the dark wound behind, hotter than ever. When I looked closely, I realized that Luisella wasn't kidding. They actually burned the Assassin insignia onto your finger. Cool.

"Benvenuto Cole. You are one of us now. Come! We have much work to do."

One by one, everyone began to leap off the tower, performing the leap of faith. Before Luisella went, she looked back at me and gave me one of her trademark beautiful smiles. She turned back and leapt off the tower. Panic rose as quickly as it fell.

It's okay, it's different this time. She'll have a safe landing this time.' I thought to myself.

I was shaken out my thoughts by a hand that was placed on my shoulder. Ezio and I were the only ones left in the tower.

"Welcome to the brotherhood." He said to me with a smile. I smiled back and placed my hand on his shoulder.

We broke apart and Ezio went ahead to do his leap of faith.

Is this what Sixteen meant by "Stay with us."? If it is, looks I couldn't leave even if I wanted to.

Not that I have a problem with that.

I walked up the ledge and looked at the stunning view of Venezia.

I looked down and spotted a bale of hay. It's going to be a bit farfetched but even I miss, it won't kill me.

I got as close to the edge of the ledge as possible and crouched down. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and exhaled.

"Welcome to the brotherhood." I said to myself.

I leapt off and stretched my arms out. I flipped myself over to land back first. After some time, I landed in the soft bale of hay. I jumped out of the pile and shook off some remaining pieces of hay.

Some thunder rumbled in the distance and I saw some lightning fill up the sky. Ah I love these kinds of storms. I feel so alive, rejuvenated, like any pain that I had is immediately washed away. I feel like a new man. And now I'm Assassin. I finally understand why everyone was saying I was going to do great things. I believe that now. I closed my eyes and raised my arms up, letting myself get consumed in the storm.

"Welcome to the brotherhood." I repeated with a smile.

_Memory synched: Sequence 11 completed._

* * *

**Cole MacGrath is now an Assassin. YAY! =D**

**A little anti-climatic? Sorry ^_^***

*****IMPORTANT: I am DEFINITELY including sequences 12 and 13 in here. They are simply too epic to exclude and it would just be too dang weird to do a whopping ELEVEN year time skip (this sequence ends in approx. 1488, sequence 14 starts in...1499). Plus those sequences have given me a setup for something...interesting =3**

**Please review if it isn't too much trouble =)**


	18. Chapter 18: Taking the Apple to Forlì

Chapter 18: Taking the Apple to Forlì

I woke up to the sun shining brightly through the window.

Wow, my first official day as an Assassin.

I got out of bed, freshened up, and put my robes back on, placing my weapons in their respective holders.

Seriously, this whip. When the hell did I get this and why the hell did I get it?

I made my way out of the bedroom and greeted Luisella in the kitchen.

"Buongiorno Cole."

"Boungiorno amore mio. Come stai?"

"Molto bene. Listen I have a few things to take care of in Roma, I may be gone anywhere from a few days to possibly a few weeks. It depends on the situation."

"Is everything alright?" I asked. By the tone of her voice, this sounds kind of serious.

"Hopefully. Anyway, Niccolò requested that you meet him, Mario and Ezio at Leonardo's workshop, to further study and understand the artifact obtained from the Spaniard. Make your way there as soon as you can. They are waiting for you."

"Bene. Where is his workshop?"

"Near the center of Venezia. One of them may be waiting for you by the door or is on their way there; keep a look out for them. If worse comes to worse, don't be afraid to knock on some doors. Most people are friendly."

Most? "Alright, stay safe."

"To you as well."

We made our way to the door, left the house and went our separate ways.

Time to find the grand workshop of Leonardo Da Vinci.

I really hope Luisella is right about most people here being friendly.

**~AC~IF~**

I lucked out and managed to find Mario on his way to Leonardo's workshop. Grazie dio because, I don't know if it was just me, but a lot of people were giving me some dirty looks.

"Salute Cole. Shall we?" Mario spoke.

"After you." I responded.

Mario knocked on the door before entering. We walked in to see Leonardo, Niccolò and Ezio walking to the table that had the Apple of Eden.

So this is what the famed Apple of Eden looks like. I'm not going to deny it; it does have a somewhat alluring aura surrounding it. You don't know what it could yield, the secrets it could hold, the knowledge it could provide you. It's probably why it's fought over so much. It could take everything about the world and completely turn them upside down.

Leonardo leaned down in front of it.

"Fascinating…Absolutely Fascinating…" He spoke.

Agreed.

"What is it, Leonardo? What does it do?" Ezio asked.

"I could no more explain this than explain to you why the Earth goes around the sun!" Leonardo exclaimed excitedly.

"You mean the sun around the Earth?" Mario quipped in.

No, no. He means the Earth around the sun.

"It's fabricated with materials that shouldn't exist…And YET…this is clearly a very ancient artifact."

"The Codex refers to it as a piece of Eden."

"The Spaniard…he called it the Apple."

"Like Eve's Apple? Of forbidden knowledge? Are you then suggesting that this thing…?" Leonardo trailed off.

I guess there's really no telling what it could do. I don't think one could even say what it CAN'T do.

I stepped forward, raised my hand and tapped the Apple. My touch seemed to have awakened the Apple's power. The room was illuminated by the Apple's immense power. Ezio shielded his eyes, Niccolò fell to the ground, clearly overwhelmed, Mario turned away, leaving Leonardo and I the only ones being able to handle the Apple's immense power.

Weird.

The Apple gave off many messages. Some were easy to pick up, some were more cryptic, and some didn't seem to make any sense.

A flash of red filled my vision and I could have sworn I faintly heard maniacal laughter. I reached over and I tapped the Apple again and it returned to its normal state. My vision was still a bit blurry so I rubbed them to return some clarity.

What the hell?

Mario and Niccolò rose up from the floor.

"This must never fall into the wrong hands. It would drive weaker minds insane…"

"No doubt the Spaniard will be relentless in his desire to gain it back." Ezio said.

No doubt the Spaniard will try to "persuade" me to join them too…

"Ezio, Cole, you must protect this with all the skills we have taught you." Niccolò said.

"Maybe we should try to hide it somewhere. Somewhere where it wouldn't be easy for them to gain access to. Keeping it on us all the time may backfire at some point." I suggested.

"Cole is right. Hmm…" Mario said, pacing a bit. "Take it to Forlì. The citadel is walled, protected by cannons—and our ally controls it."

That sounds promising.

"Who is this ally?" Ezio asked.

"Her name is Caterina Sforza." Mario responded.

"You don't say…I think I may enjoy this mission." Ezio said with a bit of amusement in his voice.

"Thank you for everything, my oldest friend." Ezio went over and hugged Leonardo.

"Leonardo! Ezio tells me you travel often to Milano. I have a grand villa in Toscana. You must come visit me there." Mario said.

"I would be honored." Leonardo said while bowing his head.

**~AC~IF~**

Ezio, Niccolò and I were on the boat heading to Forlì. It was a day and half boat ride to and on the ride there, I just couldn't stop thinking about the Apple of Eden. So much power contained in such a small and seemingly harmless object. In the wrong hands, it could really screw things up.

It reminds me so much of the Ray Sphere. So many lives, millions of lives thrown into disarray with one just explosion. And even in its destruction it didn't want to leave without harming the world one last time. It left the world with a bang and a parting gift. The Beast.

I'm starting to understand why Sixteen said that the Apple and the Ray Sphere "one in the same." Both of them could cause an innumerable amount of destruction in their own respective ways. But what would happen if they were somehow combined? And has it happened before?

I have the pieces, but still so far away from putting the puzzle together.

With time I guess.

"Cole, are you alright?" Ezio broke me out of my thoughts, concern lacing his face.

"Sì, sì just thinking."

"Are you sure?" He asked again.

We've come a long way him and I. We've gone to him wanting to shove his blades cleanly into my throat to detecting when I'm having a mental breakdown and offering help.

"I am sure. Thank you." I assured him.

He seemed somewhat content with my answer but at the same time skeptical. But because we had a more pressing matter to tend to, he decided to drop it for the moment.

Just shake it off Cole, now's not the time for a mental breakdown.

We stepped off the boat and began to walk. After some time, we encountered a woman talking to a group of soldiers. She looked over and saw us.

"Well, well, look who it is?" She spoke towards Ezio.

"Madonna." He responded smoothly.

Man, he really gets around with the ladies.

"I thought when we met you were a bit special. But an Assassin, hmm?"

Then she turned her attention to me with a certain sparkle in her eyes.

"And you are messere…?" She asked.

"Prego, Call me Cole." I responded.

She nodded her head and gave me a nice smile.

Niccolò explained our situation to her and she was more than happy to help.

"Walk with me cari. You two are going to love Forlì! The cannons in our cittadella alone go back a hundred years. The artifact will be quite safe there." She spoke.

"Forgive me, but I've never heard of a woman ruling her own city before. It's quite impressive." Ezio said.

I couldn't agree more with that fact.

"Well…it was my husband's before, of course. He died." She said.

Not too much sadness in that voice…

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I had him killed" She responded. And she said that without skipping a beat.

"Oh…" Ezio cleared his throat.

Awkward…

In an attempt to get rid of the awkward in the air, Niccolò spoke up to try to change the subject.

"We discovered Girolamo Riario was working for the Templars. Making a map if the locations of the remaining codex pages."

"I never liked the goddamned son of a bitch anyway. He was a lousy father, boring in bed, and a pain in my ass.-" Caterina said spitefully.

And the awkward makes a comeback.

Suddenly a large group of people came towards us running and screaming for their lives. What could they be possibly be running from?

"Aspetta. What's happening?" Caterina asked a fleeing woman.

"They came as soon as you left the city walls, Signora. The city is under attack." The woman explained.

"What?! By who-!?" Caterina asked.

"The Orsi brothers, Signora."

"Aw sangue di Giuda!" Caterina exclaimed.

"Who are the Orsi?" Ezio asked.

"The same canaglie I hired to kill my husband!"

"It's the Spaniard of course. The Orsi have no world view bigger than their purse." Niccolò spoke.

"But how could he know where we were taking the Apple-before we even knew!?"

"Because they're not here for the Apple, Ezio. They're after Riario's map."

"Basta with your map, Niccolò! My children are inside! Oh, porco demonio!"

The three of us ran to the entrance of the city. When we arrived, we found the gates sealed.

"They're already inside! Double crossing bastards…"

"Is there another way into this place?"

"Aspetta…Perhaps, yes. There's an old tunnel under the western wall from the canal."

"Bene. Cole?"

That sounds like it involves water. A lot of water.

"I will stay here with Niccolò and Caterina. Go on ahead."

"Cosa? Why?"

"Caterina, Cole has certain a special ability; the ability to control and wield…lightning."

"So?" Caterina asked confused.

"Lightning thrives within his body. Lightning and water don't necessarily coincide with each other."

"You'd be surprised at how much lightning and water do not mix very well. Their disagreement would ultimately mean my end." I added.

"Ahh, I understand. Very well."

"I'll be right back." Ezio ran off and jumped into the water to find the secret entrance.

"Once inside, he can open the gates for us. In the mean time…"

Caterina went on to try to rile up the guards, probably as a distraction so Ezio could move about without conflict. I could guess that the city is considered, forbidden territory to anyone and the guards won't react too well to his presence at this point.

Or maybe she just needs to get a few things off her chest. Who knows, who cares. It seems to be working anyway.

After some time, the gates opened up, granting us access.

"Ezio! You did it! Seguimi!" We ran into the city and were immediately greeted by a flock of guards eager to paint the city in our blood.

I'd like to see them try.

"There! On them!" One of them screamed.

"They're here!" Another screamed.

Bring it on.

* * *

**~***Sequence 12***~**

**A new poll on my profile page! Go check it and leave a vote. If you're feeling bold, P.M. me an exact answer =D**

**Please review if it isn't too much trouble =) Thanks for reading! :3**


	19. Chapter 19: KO

Chapter 19: K.O.

We ran through the city, killing numerous guards along the way. And boy did these guards put up a fight. They were really determined to kill us. But we, as we always seem to, prevailed.

We arrived at another sealed door.

"Aprite la porta! Aprite la porta! Presto!" Caterina cried out.

"NOW!" I heard a voice scream.

"It an ambush!"

Can't anything be simple?

A group of guards came running towards us guns blazing. Fortunately, this group wasn't anything special from the other guards that we've fought before.

With time, the number of guards began to dwindle. We were almost done. As I finished off another, I noticed a brute with an axe running towards Ezio. And he none the wiser because he is busy tending to another guard. The brute began to wind up his attack. Ezio still doesn't notice.

"EZIO! DUCK!" I shouted.

He heard my command and just managed to dodge the attack with his head still on his shoulder. I raised my hand and let off a barrage of lightning bolts at a fast pace. The brute seemed to be slightly disturbed but was holding strong.

I shook my hand and decided to change things up. I switched to my most powerful variation of bolts; the magnum bolt. Where it lacks in speed, it makes up in power. With each attack, the bolt ate away at his armor, making him more and more vulnerable to attacks. I saw an opening in his chest. I aimed at his chest and launched my attack. The lightning had pierced right through him, killing him instantly.

Not bad at all.

Whenever I used my bolts in rapid succession without rest, I was always left over with a bit of a tingling sensation in the hand I use. I gently shook my hand to relieve the sensation and it went away after a few seconds.

"Now THAT was impressive." Caterina exclaimed with a smile. "Now quickly, into the Cittadella!"

We ran inside and I took the time to catch my breath. Using that much energy at once was bound to drain me but seeing as there no place to recharge, I guess I have to depend on time to replenish me.

"Bambini!" Caterina hugged her child. "...But where are Bianca and Ottaviano!?"

"Forgive me, Signora. They were playing outside when the attack began…I don't know where they are…" A woman responded.

"Reinforcements from the mountains! They are breaching the Citadel!" A guard from the rooftop yelled.

"Ezio, Cole! Don't let those bastardi get in here!"

It's raining guards…

I was about to create my electric blades, when I realized I don't have to anymore.

After I became an official member of the brotherhood, I was given my own custom hidden blades to wear on my wrists. Thanks to Leonardo's modifications, it was specially made so I could channel my electricity through them a lot easier. With just a flick of my wrist, my electricity would immediately surround my blades with no further effort on my end. How he managed to pull that off I don't know. I guess that's why he's one of the greatest.

Now let's have some fun.

**~AC~IF~**

When we finished off the last of the guards, Ezio and I made our way to meet Caterina who was on top of the fortress. Our next possible goal is to track down and find Caterina's children. Hopefully they're okay.

Before we were able to get a single thought in, we were interrupting by a voice below us.

"Caterina! Caterina Sforza! I know you're in there! I have something you may want back!" The voice yelled. "Are you missing any children?"

Asshole.

We made our way to the edge to find the source of the voice.

"And Ezio Auditore…! What a pleasant surprise."

"I take it you would be the Orsi brothers." Ezio said.

"Ludovico—"

"-And Checco. At your service." They both bowed their head.

"Basta! Where are my children! Let them go!" Caterina yelled.

"Of course, Signora. We'll be happy to give them back-for something of yours. A certain map?"

"And a certain Apple, brother."

"Si, a certain apple indeed. Or shall I slice your babies' necks ear to ear!?" Checco menacingly said.

"Bastardi! You think you can threaten me!? I'll give you NOTHING! You want my children? Take them! I have the instrument to make more!"

Caterina punctuated that statement by lifting her dress and flashing the Orsi, and anyone who happened to be passing by.

Talk about BOLD.

"When you change your mind, they'll be in the village outside the city. You have one hour." Ludovico said.

Caterina turned around and began to sob.

"Caterina, no…I can't ask you to sacrifice your children." Ezio said.

I understand that life is about making sacrifices, but if it regards children, it should be completely out of the question.

"Look, why don't-"

_Bring the apple to us…_

I was cut off by a sharp pain in my head. 'Urgh…not now…'

I fought through the pain to continue. "Why don't Ezio and I split up to find and rescue your children? We have a small window of opportunity to do this, and it will be faster this way." I suggested.

"Get them back for me, Ezio…Cole…please."

"Si, you have our word. The Apple needs to remain in the citadel. Keep this safe" Ezio spoke. He handed the bag containing the Apple to Caterina.

Ezio and I jumped off the top of the fortress.

Before I headed off, Ezio stopped me.

"Cole, are you sure you are alright?" He asked.

I shook my head with a smile. "Sì Ezio. I am alright. I assure you. Now go, we're running out of time." I responded.

He exhaled sharply and shook his head, before running off.

We can worry about me later Ezio, we have two innocent children to save.

And two *stronzi to kill.

**~AC~IF~**

As I approached a village, I heard a young girl's voice speaking harshly.

"Is this all the men you have to hold me? Stolti. It won't be enough. My mama is fierce. We Sforza women are no wilting flowers. We may look pretty to the eye, but the eyes deceive. Just ask babbo."

Yup, that's definitely a child born of the Sforza. She's already taking after her mother…how frighteningly sweet.

I swiftly moved in and took down the guards. Then I went over to the captive girl. I took out my dagger and began to cut the rope restraining her.

"You are Bianca, correct?" I asked. It never hurts to check.

"Sì, sì! Grazie! Grazie, Messere! But my brother-! They are holding Ottaviano at the lighthouse."

"Un amico mio, Ezio, is already on the way to find him. Your brother is in good hands. In the mean time, I will escort you back to your mother and make sure you reach her safely. She is worried sick about you."

"Bene." She responded happily.

**~AC~IF~**

When I reached the front of the fortress, I found Caterina, sporting a wound on her side.

"What happened? Are you alright?" I channeled some electricity in my hands, walked up to Caterina and placed my hands over her wound. Her wound closed up and I stepped back. She began to cry.

I didn't hurt her further did I?

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry…" She cried.

"What happened?"I asked concerned.

"It was a trick. It was all a trick to lower our defenses." She responded.

"As soon as you two left, they attacked again. Checco Orsi- he has the Apple." Niccolò said.

"Diavolo! Where is he?!"

"We chased him out here. But he's escaped to the mountains. Ezio already took off after him."

"I will find him." I said. I ran off to the mountains.

He's not going to get away with this.

**~AC~IF~**

When I reached the mountains, my gut was screaming at me that we were crossing into forbidden territory; confirmed when I saw more than a handful of guards patrolling the area.

I got to play this safe. If Ezio hasn't already found Checco and the guards spot me, he could be alerted and run off, escaping with the Apple. We just can't afford that.

I felt a twinge behind my eyes and my vision darkened. All the guards were glowing red.

Good grief that's a lot. I REALLY have to watch my step here.

I spotted a blue figure in the crowd and I presumed that to be Ezio. Trying to meet up with him would be risky, suicidal possibly. I should just hang back and let him do what needs to be done. If he needs back up, I'm right here.

I'm right _here…_

I hid in a nearby haystack and waited for the sure fire sign Ezio had done the deed.

Some time had passed.

Something feels off here. Ezio shouldn't be taking this long. Especially in a confined area like this.

I jumped out of the haystack and looked around. Most of the guards had left the area and it longer felt like I was a crime to be here. My vision had darkened again and I surveyed the area. My gut feeling that something had gone terribly grew more and more with each passing moment.

The confirmed when I saw two distinct bodies on the ground. One glowed red, and the other glowed blue.

Oh no.

My vision returned to normal and I ran over to the bodies. Checco is definitely dead…but where's the Apple?

When I turned my attention to Ezio, he had an open wound on his abdomen. He was stabbed in the same place Rodrigo had stabbed him before.

I placed two fingers on his neck.

He's...alive…he's alive. He's just unconscious.

I went to examine his wound. His wound was fairly fresh; Checco didn't stab him as deep as Rodrigo did.

**"Vi troverete bene." I said to him as I channeled some electricity to my hands.

"Nothing Mother Nature's fury can't fix."

Just before I placed my electrified hands on his wound I felt a sharp blow on the back of my head. My eyes rolled back as I fell back, unconsciousness.

_You're at my mercy now…_

* * *

***Plural form of stronzo (please correct me if I'm wrong!)**

****=You'll be okay (please correct me if I'm wrong!)**

**Ooooh a cliffie! xD**

**Please review if it isn't too much trouble & thanks for reading! =)**


	20. Chapter 20: The Missing Assassin

Chapter 20: The Missing Assassin

**~***With Ezio and Caterina***~**

"Ezio! Thank God, you're back with us. Are you alright? What happened to you?"

"I…I don't know…" Ezio responded.

"One of my guards had the luck to find you in the hills. Next to Checco Orsi's dead body."

"That I remember…Wait…Where is Cole?"

Caterina's face dropped. "I haven't seen him since he brought Bianca back to me. He set off to the mountains to aid you in your pursuit for Checco Orsi."

"Something isn't right here. He was acting strange earlier."

"You don't think he…?" Caterina began.

"No… impossible. He wouldn't have done all of this if he was our enemy. Despite how twisted the Templars are, they wouldn't go as far as to killing off their own." Ezio explained.

Cole had shown time and time again that he was a man of his word. He is an Assassin, nothing else and swears his loyalty to not just the Assassins but to the people as well. He fights for the people to liberate them, not to encage them. For him to be a Templar agent would be a shock of the upmost caliber.

"And…there was another man…He took the Apple!" Ezio said.

"Who?"

"He wore a black robe, like a monk…And I think…a missing finger? Sì! Caterina I have to go – right away."

Caterina stood up to allow Ezio to sit up.

"Then you will need this as well." She handed Ezio a piece of paper.

"The map Niccolò spoke of. Your husband's-"

"EX-husband mio caro…He spoke he'd uncovered the locations of all the codex pages. You will recover the Apple, but you'll never find the vault without this."

"You know there is an Abbey in the wetlands near here, where I've seen monks wearing black robes. I'd start there. Now go. Find our beloved Assassin and find us a stramaledetto monk."

Ezio smiled. "I think I'm going to miss you Caterina."

"Oh, I know you will." She responded with a smirk.

Ezio leaped from the rooftops to make his way over to the Abbey in the wetlands. Along the way, he couldn't stop thinking. Cole has made firmly known that he is a valuable asset and a good friend. His treachery would be absolutely shocking and could possibly dismantle the brotherhood.

"Ezio!" Niccolò called out to Ezio.

"Niccolò? What is it?"

"Do you know where Cole is? I have been looking all over for him but I cannot locate him."

"I…I don't know Niccolò. Caterina told me he disappeared when he went into the mountains to find me."

"This is very unusual…"

"And another thing, there is a monk in black robes who took the Apple. He is missing a finger. Do you have any idea as to who this may be?"

"Not a clue. You set out to find this monk, I will return to the other Assassins to try to track down Cole."

"Bene."

Ezio ran off in his mission to find the missing monk.

And hopefully this case of the missing Assassin would be solved as well.

**~AC~IF~**

Once he arrived, he arrived just in time to see two guards harassing a monk by the name of Brother O'Callahan. He was a friendly, gentle, and very kind hearted monk, undeserving of the punishment he was receiving.

Ezio swooped down and swiftly took down the two guards with his hidden blades.

"Blessings on you, brother." O'Callahan said.

"Grazie. I wonder if you can help me?"

'What do you seek?"

"A monk in black robes who lacks one of his ten fingers."

"Well…Brother Guido has only nine toes. Are you sure it wasn't a toe?" O'Callahan asked.

"Quite sure." Ezio responded.

"And then there's Brother Domenico, but it's his whole arm he's lacking."

"Again, quite sure it was a finger."

"Hmm…Now wait a moment, I do recall a black robed monk with nine fingers. Yes, of course, when we had our last San Vincenzo's feast at the abbey."

"Yes, I know the place, I'll try there. Grazie."

"Go in peace brother."

"I always do."

**~AC~IF~**

Ezio arrived at the abbey and began to scan the area to find the man that could help him further. Or even better, find the man behind all of this and end it right then and there before it has the chance to develop further.

If it hasn't already.

Ezio eventually found the man he was looking for.

"Excuse me, brother. I wonder if you can-"

The man turned around and yelped in fear.

"Unholy demon! Get away!" He yelled.

"What's wrong?" Ezio asked. It's not every day someone gets called an unholy demon. Even an Assassin.

"You're the one who killed Brother Stefano! Brothers! The killer of the monks has returned!" He exclaimed.

The monk attempted to flee, but Ezio wasn't going to have any of it. He knows something that could be critical in Ezio's blind search.

He tackled him to the ground, forced him to rise on his feet and held him tightly by the collar of his robe.

"Please, no! I don't want to die!" The monk pleaded.

"I only kill those who kill others, and your Brother Stefano was a killer. I'm sure you are no such thing. Now, listen to me. I'm looking for a black robbed monk who is missing a finger."

"Missing a finger you say? You mean…Fra' Savonarola?" The monk spoke.

"Savonarola!? Who is this? You know him?" Ezio asked while releasing him.

"I did…He was one of us. For a time."

"And then?"

"We suggested that he retire to a hermitage for a good long time."

"I'm afraid to say his retreat has come to end. Where would he have gone?"

"Oh dear…Santo Spirito, in Firenze. It's where he studied. Perhaps it's where he would return."

"I thank you." Ezio said.

"W-wait Messere." The monk called out.

"What troubles you?"

"I-I-I was in the mountains a little earlier. I think I saw one of your own being dragged away by another man.

"What!? Did you see what he looked like?"

"Partially. He was wearing a hooded cape, a black undershirt, black pants, and black boots all accented by thin red streaks."

'That doesn't sound like Rodrigo…' Ezio mused to himself.

"Were you able to see his face? Ezio asked.

"I was only to see part of his face; his hood covered it well. But it was strange. He didn't appear human. His skin was of a sickly gray color with black streaks, his veins perhaps? And I could have sworn he had eyes of the deepest and brightest red. Curiousity got to me so I followed them for a while but then it was like they disappeared into thin air."

"Do you have any idea as to where they may have gone?" Ezio asked.

"N-no sorry." The man was almost terrified to give that answer.

"It is okay, grazie mille for the information. Go with God, brother." Ezio said before walking off.

It couldn't have possibly have been Rodrigo that took Cole. The descriptions simply didn't match. This means along with Savonarola, there is another enemy lurking in the shadows. A very dangerous enemy. If they have the caliber to defeat Cole, this is an enemy they must be very careful with.

Ezio had to share this bit of information with the Assassins. While they try to pick up the trail on Cole, he could try to resolve the situation in Firenze. Both situations were of upmost importance. If one or both of them is left unresolved, it could spell trouble for the Assassins. Trouble that they may not be able to get out of.

On the way to Firenze, Ezio would stop by Monteriogonni to share these news with Uncle Mario. And from there, hopefully, they can come up with something.

Because if their most valuable asset, ally, and friend somehow falls into the wrong hands. This battle could be over.

And this war could be lost.

* * *

**4000+hits! Thanks so much!**

**Who do you think kidnapped Cole?**

**I opened up another poll on my profile page, just a fun one! It won't affect the flow of this story in any way. Go and leave your answer! =D**

**Please review if it isn't too much trouble and thank you so so much for reading! =)**


	21. Chapter 21: An Ace in the Rabbit Hole

Chapter 21: An Ace in the Rabbit Hole

**Cole P.O.V.**

"_Escape…"_

"_Take him out…"_

"_Keep the sanctity of the brotherhood together…"_

Subject Sixteen's voice kept talking to me without rest. I was about to tell him to shut up out of exasperation because my head was already throbbing. But then I remembered the true reason why my head hurt.

I found Ezio, wounded in a field. I was about to heal him…then someone hit me, hard…in the back of my head. Before I completely lost consciousness, I remember someone saying "You're at my mercy now."

That obviously didn't sound like a good thing.

Feeling began to return to my body and I felt myself starting to reconnect with the physical world. My eyes finally opened and I found myself lying in a dimly lit area. My vision was still a bit blurry so I blinked in an attempt to clear it.

Once my vision cleared, I realized where I was. I was somewhere I was always afraid I would wind up; where I've always dreaded I would.

Locked in a cage.

"Merda…" I muttered to myself as I rubbed my head to ease the pain.

"Nice of you to finally join us." I heard a rough voice say, followed by a chuckle.

I looked at the cage door and found a man standing there. It was very hard to see him because of the improper lighting and because his skin seemed to be a sickly gray color. The only thing I could really see was his bright red eyes.

I sat up. "Who are you?" I asked.

"Hmm? They call me many things; a monster, a murderer, the devil, a demon…but you can call me Christopher Valence." He replied with a sinister but somewhat witty undertone; that Italian accent not making him sound any tamer either.

What's with this guy?

"…Right, um do you mind telling me where I am?"

"Not at all but how about I fix the lighting here. It would make our meeting here more…intimate…"

O…kay…

Soon all was lit up brightly by the torches burning brightly. He came back and sat down in front of my cage with a look that could make any man piss themselves. Good thing I'm not like most men.

"Now where were we?" He said.

"Um…you could start by telling me why I'm here."

"Simple. Because you belong here." He replied.

"Excuse me?"

"Cole MacGrath. A patron saint to the people, a hero, an advocate for freedom. An assassin. Disgusting."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Because of you, the Assassin brotherhood is stronger than ever, when you should be doing the exact opposite; tearing it down."

"Okay, now you've lost me. What ARE you talking about?"

"Fate will be determined by The Man of Light…I have yet to see that." He spoke.

What the hell is wrong with this guy?

"You were supposed to be here with us, from the start. You were supposed to be by my side and the two of us would rule all of Italia with an iron fist. Or rather…a fist of lightning…" He raised his hand and red lightning danced in his hand briefly before dying down.

"Che Cazzo?! How?"

"That's right. You are not the only one in this world with that ability. We are amongst thousands but it seems that we are the only ones who have been awakened."

The Templars have someone like me on their side. That's bad. Really bad…

"So why are you here, you ask?"

"Um yeah, that would be great to know." I said, my patience beginning to run low. And I'm a man with a lot of patience.

"Facilmente. If you haven't already realized, you and I look alike."

I didn't even realize it until he said it. He does look a lot like me. He could literally be my evil twin brother. I don't like where this is going.

"The Assassins are running around like chickens without heads trying to find you. I will end their search by coming back…as you."

"No way in hell. As soon as they see you they'll be able to tell that you aren't me. You underestimate them." A twin magic trick would have no chance of fooling the Assassins; their senses are much too keen for that.

"I'm hurt. You underestimate me Cole."

"What do you mean?" I asked for what seemed to be the millionth time today.

"You cannot judge what I can and cannot do…" He then raised his hand and this time gold lightning danced in his hand.

Realization hit me. My jaw fell open.

"Is that…?"

"Why don't you decide?!" He cackled. Before I could react, his gold lightning hit me right between my eyes. I fell back and grabbed my head in agony as voices echoed in my head. Then as quickly as it happened it was over. I immediately sat up and saw him smirking.

If I was outside this god damned cage I'd wipe that smirk clean off his face.

"I believe I rid of you doubt and skepticism. Anymore questions?" He said while rubbing his wrist.

"So what are going to do with me? I still doubt keeping me in a cage would benefit you in the near future. The VERY NEAR future."

He ignored my threat. "Very good! You are smarter than you appear." He said while clapping.

I growled lowly. I stood up and grabbed the cage bars, sending some electricity through them for effect.

He continued to smirk at me, not all fazed by my actions. "We will turn you into one of us." I stated with a chuckle.

I let go of the cage bars, stepped away and pinched my nose in annoyance. "The hell do mean by that?"

"We have the means to…change how you think per se. Through this we can make you see the error of your ways. You would then leave the brotherhood, join the order, and become one of us."

"Idiota, you cannot possibly do that. My allegiance lies solely with the brotherhood. My sole goal is to not only protect the people but also, their god given right. A right that you bastardi are relentless in taking away! My mind is incorruptible."

"No mind…is incorruptible." He replied sinisterly.

I clenched my fist tightly. I then let out a frustrated yell and shot out a strong bolt directly at him. He caught it in his hand and threw it back at me tenfold. His retaliation hit me in the gut and I flew back, harshly meeting the wall. I slid down to the floor and held my ribs, sensing that a couple of them have definitely been broken.

He moved closer to the cage. "I will single handedly tear the Assassin brotherhood down. Then bella Italia will be lead into a new age of order and stability." He said lowly.

I opened my mouth to challenge him but I shut it. I've been given a full demonstration of what he can do. He means what he says. He talks big AND can back it up.

"Well I suppose that's enough small talk for now. I have some business to tend to. Speaking of business, I'll be sure to have a…proper reunion with Luisella Cadone. She misses you dearly…" He laughed sinisterly.

I gritted my teeth, my temper was let loose. "Vai a farti fottere pezzo di merda! Ti ammazzo!" I screamed.

Amazing how anger can unlock your inner Italian. The more colorful side anyway.

"I'd like to see you try." He hit the cage with his the side of his fist and the cage bars shook from the force. I was praying that the cage would break, setting me free, and allowing me to shove my metallic boot so far up his ass he'd taste metal for weeks.

"Humph. All of you! Make sure that our…guest well taken care of. The Maestro wants him at his strongest. But…don't be afraid to knock him down a few pegs. There is such thing as too much will…" He walked away.

"Yessir!" I heard numerous voices respond.

Great. Of course this place is well guarded. Even if I try to escape, it sure as hell wouldn't be that easy.

I sent some electricity to my ribs to heal them. I stayed as I was, deep in thought. If I had some sort of idea of what this place looked like, I would be much easier to formulate an escape plan.

But I couldn't help but to think about what Christopher said to me. Is that really going to happen to me? I've spent all this time stifling every evil thought that came to mind to be the hero and the good man that everyone loved and deserved. Is all of that going to be overturned?

Like it was before?

"Look at him."

I was broken out of my thoughts to see two guards standing at my cage door with smirks on their faces.

So help me god if I see someone smirking at me one more time…

"What do you want?" I asked them harshly.

"Easy there amico. Remember, we have every right to do whatever we please with you. We are not responsible for our actions. All that matters is you are still in one piece when the time comes. I'd watch your tongue if I were you."

As of right now, I could care less. "Vacagare." I muttered.

"Such a mouth on this one." He said with amusement.

Then I felt a sharp sting on my shoulder. When I looked over I saw an arrow plunged deep into my shoulder.

Ugh…

I didn't say a word and I simply reached over and pulled the arrow out, stifling my whimper of pain.

"Let that be a lesson. Stay in your place and all will end well for you." The guards walked off, leaving me along once again.

I closed my eyes, not even bothering to tend to my wound. What a situation I've gotten myself into…

I heard incoming footsteps. When I looked up I saw another guard standing there.

I let out a frustrated groan. I've had it up to here with these assholes.

"Easy, I am a friend." He whispered while kneeling down.

"Oh really? What are you going to do? Force feed me your sword? Perhaps you'll hold me down and have your way with me? I would normally be sorry for my harsh words but I certifiably cannot be as I am having a tough time believing your words right now." I responded.

"Capisco. But at least come here."

This could be a trick Cole.

The guard sighed. "I understand you not trusting me but please, I am a friend. I'm here to help you." He slipped something between the bars and it hit the floor.

I crawled over to the object and picked it up.

"What is it?" I asked.

"A patch with a small alcoholic solution, for your wound."

"I appreciate the offer but it won't be needed." I handed the patch back to him. I sent some electricity to my shoulder and let it dance around to heal the wound.

"Incredibile…" He said as he watched the electricity moving in my wound.

"So what is it that you wanted?" I sat back Indian style and crossed my arms.

He had an apprehensive look on his face.

At least it wasn't a smirk.

"Your trust?" He meekly said

"Not easily earned." I spitefully responded.

"Please fratello. I am on your side." He pleaded

"How can I be so sure? Those two bastardi could have been on my side. Anyone here could claim to be on my side. What makes you so special?"

He removed the armored glove on his left hand and presented it to me. I leant over to get a closer look.

The burn mark of an Assassin.

* * *

**I looked up Italian swear words online (found two delightfully helpful websites). I did not use google translate because I know that thing could throw you off sometimes/all the time.**

**Christopher Valence you demented little shit xD**

**Had a tough time planning out this chapter. This chapter was originally going to be something else but I changed my mind and did this instead. What I had originally planned though may show up as a later chapter though, it's saved on my computer :3**

**Eh...review...please? =)**

***TRANSLATIONS***

**Che Cazzo? = What the fuck?**

**Vai a farti fottere pezzo di merda! Ti ammazzo! = Go fuck yourself you piece of shit! I'll kill you!**

**Vacagare = Piss off**


	22. Chapter 22: Discoveries and Planning

Chapter 22: Discoveries and Planning

**Cole P.O.V.**

The burn mark of an Assassin. Is it the truth or a perfectly formed lie? It is astounding what enemies can do just to hurt you; there are no limits, no boundaries for their schemes.

And yet, my heart is telling me another. Here I am in a place, seemingly of no return, and opportunity is staring me right in the face with compelling evidence debunking the contrary.

Eagle vision may not be of use here. In my years as an Assassin, I've seen quite a handful of people who gave a saint's hue of blue then change to the devil's hue of red.

I have to rely on my judgment, though it hasn't steered me wrong. Yet. Let not this be the time it does.

"Very well, you have my attention." I spoke.

He let out a very audible, even through his guard helmet, relieved sigh he seemed to have been holding for ages. He then went to remove his guard helmet to reveal himself to me. He seemed to be around the same age as me, give or take one to three years; he had light skin, his eyes were a hazel brown; had black hair, sideburns, and groomed facial hair.

The feeling that I had seen him once before grew.

"Please, allow me to introduce myself, but we have encountered each other once before." He spoke.

"Remind me." I responded.

He chuckled a bit. "We briefly met in Venezia. I was the man you spoke to after silencing that fool of an eye witness. I told you to "keep up the good work"" He said with a small smile.

Now I remember! It's amazing what father time can do to a man. He appeared much younger when I first encountered him, and that was just a year or two ago.

"My name is Teo Frate da Venezia. I was a thief, working for Antonio. Antonio saw my potential as an Assassin and suggested me to Niccolò. After about a year or so, I was inducted into the order. I was to carry on my work as a thief, keeping a glove at all times on my left hand so I was never found out as I was tasked to work closely with the Templars."

"So why are you here exactly?" I asked him.

"Word had quickly spread that you had gone missing in Forlì. My specialty is tracking people down, whether they are targets, allies, or missing civilians. I was sent with the task to track you and find any leads as to where you have gone. Through careful eavesdropping, asking others for information, and using certain persuasive methods, I was able to narrow your whereabouts to this location."

"And where are we right now?" I asked.

"An underground prison della Campagna Romana."

Roma? No, no I'm not supposed to be here. I can't be here. Not after…

"Are you alright?" He asked, sensing my distress.

"I am fine. Please continue."

"Alright…anyway I was able to eavesdrop in numerous conversations among the guards and I heard your name brought up in almost every one of them. I was also able to listen in on a meeting Christopher was holding to discuss his plans. After hearing his twisted plans, I wanted to strike. End it all right before it had a chance to develop further. But I stayed my blade. I was very much aware as to what that man can do. Trying to confront him would be a death wish."

He can say that again…

"So I stole the armor of a guard in an attempt to get closer to you and possibly help you. I also come with good news."

"Enlighten me."

"Christopher will not strike for a while."

"Why do you say that?"

"The Assassins are a bit scattered, occupied with trying to alleviate Templar control not only in Italy, but in other parts of Europe as well. They are currently on a mission in Spain."

"How do you know that if you've been here the entire time?"

"These guards like to gossip." He replied with a roll of his eyes.

So these rough and tough guards are gossip queens as well? Sounds hard to believe, but I'm honestly not too surprised. They give off that vibe.

"So he basically wants to attack when all the Assassins are back together? In one area?" I asked.

"It would make his sneaking in much easier." He responded.

Makes sense.

"So when will it happen?" I asked.

"I cannot say. But I do have a bit of an estimate when. A monk by the name of Girolamo Savonarola currently has the apple of Eden you guys had in your possession."

"Cosa? What does that mean?" Can anything else go wrong here?

"It is quite unfortunate. From what I've heard, this man is not…stable. Not as unstable as Christopher but he is not stable. He claims that he will rid Firenze of its corruption and lead Firenze into a new era. With the apple of Eden, that doesn't sound too positive."

"I agree. So when the time is right, Christopher knows that the Assassins will get involved in an attempt relieve Firenze of whatever trouble she will certainly fall into."

"And they have no clue that they would be welcoming their demise with open arms."

"Cazzo. So what do we do now?"

We heard footsteps coming our way. Something tells me that my "friends" are coming back around for second round of annoy the hell out of the prisoner who could have them begging for mercy in no time flat.

Just saying.

"We will talk again. I shall return here at nightfall."

"Bene."

Teo rushed to put his guard helmet on and his glove back on his hand. He quickly regained his composure; standing up straight and tall, hands at his sides, and looking forward diligently.

The two incoming guards eventually reached us. They stopped to look at me, looked at Teo, then looked back at me again. They looked at each other and began laughing.

"Ease your worries soldato. We'll pass the message on to the others to not touch your new toy." One of them stated.

Teo's fist tightened at his side and shook, clearly fighting the urge to knock the guard's lights out. But he had no choice but to restrain himself, because he would risk blowing his cover. He knows as well as I do that cannot happen at this point.

The guard patted Teo on the shoulder and the two of them burst out laughing again. They walked away with their obnoxious laughter echoing throughout the place.

What is with these sick stronzi?

**~AC~IF~**

As promised, Teo returned at nightfall. This time he brought a key with him, unlocked the door and came into my cell, making sure the door closed behind him. That way if someone were to come by that we weren't able to hear, Teo could easily blend into the darker part of my cell to hide.

And I could always plead insanity and say that I was talking to myself. Gives those gossip queens more to talk about.

He removed his helmet and sat down in front me, his hazel eyes glowing in the darkness. "Now where did we leave off?"

"Before we begin, I'd like to apologize for my behavior earlier. It was unacceptable. I know it's not an excuse but I have some trust issues. I was also frustrated and it was wrong of me to take it out on you. Please accept my apology. Mi dispiace." I said. Now that I think back, I shouldn't have told him off the way I did. I should have been more patient and I shouldn't have let my frustration get the best of me.

"Do not worry. Those guards wore your patience thin. They do that even to me. It takes god's will from stuffing my swords down those big mouths of theirs."

Glad to see we're on the same page.

"Now…ah yes. Now we should discuss the plan of your escape."

"Va bene. Do you have anything in mind?"

"I do, but it may be a bit tricky. This area is heavily guarded. Christopher made sure of that. But when there's a will, there's a way."

"These guards work on a dawn to noon to night shift basis. If we can get you the armor of a guard, you and I can leave at night, when the shifts change. We can leave, no questions asked."

"Alright sounds good. But where would we go once we escape? Surely we cannot remain in Roma."

Seriously, we can't.

"I haven't thought that out yet but I agree. We cannot stay in Roma."

Really glad we're on the same page here.

Bells began to ring.

"Oh merda. Speaking of which, the shifts are changing now. I will return at noontime tomorrow. Stay safe." He put his helmet back on. He went over to the door, unlocked it and left the cage, making sure the door closed softly behind him and walked away.

Then a question crossed my mind.

"Wait!"

He came back. "What is it?"

"What year is it?"

I'm fairly notorious for sleeping longer than average human being does.

"1492, why?"

Of course.

"I've been out for four years?"

"Most likely, I don't have too many details as to what Christopher may have done to you all these years, seeing as I infiltrated this place just five months ago. But from what I saw, he waited in front of your cage. He sat there watching and waiting. He wanted to be the first person you saw when you finally awoke. He's even come into your cell at some point and would remain in there for hours at a time."

I don't care how much it would torture me. I need a bath. Now.

"I recall a time he went into your cell and I walked by. He sat beside you, stroking your face and whispering something I wasn't able to catch…"

I will scrub myself until I'm red.

"Eh Roberto! It's time to go! You'll see your new amico tomorrow for seconds!" A guard shouted followed by a laugh.

We simultaneously emitted a shudder.

He saluted me and ran off.

I lay back down on the floor with my hands behind my head. I closed my eyes deep in thought; processing all that Teo or "Roberto" had told me. Then the thoughts of Christopher Valence coming into my cell and doing unthinkable things to me in my sleep slithered into my mind. As much as I tried to make them go away, they wouldn't leave; permanently burned into my mind and will stubbornly refuse to leave each time I try to.

Looks like another night of restless sleep for me.

As usual.

* * *

**uisghooifrhufhwofda 5K VIEWS! I'm going to cry ='D.**

**A lot of crude humor in this chapter and I have no idea where it came from xD**

**Teo Frate originally appeared, unidentified of course, in chapter 10 (re-read it if you need to). An Assassin on the inside? There's hope! XD Does he _remind_ you of anyone specifically? ;D**

**So sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I had an unexpectedly busy week; had to go to a required overnight college orientation and the take care of some important stuff regarding finance so I can pay for college. Derp xD**

**Please review if it isn't too much trouble =)**


	23. Chapter 23: Half Begun is Well Done

Chapter 23: Half Begun is Well Done

**Cole P.O.V.**

I woke up with the sun shining softly on my face. Normally the sun would be pounding on my face to wake up, but it knew that I did not want to wake up the hell I was currently residing in.

But there's hope. The potential for an escape lingers in the near future. An escape plan just waiting to be successfully executed.

But then what? No one but Teo knows of my whereabouts and I know no more than them. They probably think me dead, pushing harder to rid Italia of the Templars in my memory, as I would have surely done.

The sun was high in the sky, meaning it was well near noontime. Teo should be arriving anytime now.

Right on cue, bells began to ring, signaling the shift change.

And that means those idioti are coming back.

The sun hid behind a cloud.

The loud sound of clanking doors filled the air, as well as the obnoxious raucous cacophony of guards.

I simply moved to sit against a wall with my knees tucked into my chest, leaned forward and laid my head on my arms, closed my eyes and mentally readied myself for the stupidity that I would have to endure for the rest of the day. Just wait a while longer; soon I will be able to leave it behind to never be seen again. I kept repeating those words to myself to keep my mind calm and my temper steady.

It would certainly mean one less arrow in my shoulder.

I was brought out my thoughts by feeling a presence nearby. Please let this be Teo…

When I looked outside I saw two guards standing there.

"Don't fret little one, your master will be here shortly, he is running a bit late." One of them spoke. Then they burst out laughing and walked away.

Peace of mind…peace of mind…

I closed my eyes and returned to my session of self meditation. Maybe at this rate, I could fall asleep and sleep the rest of this day away.

One could only hope.

"Hey! There he is! Roberto, best not to keep your new toy waiting! He's missed you dearly." One of the guards boisterously shouted.

I am certain I will not be able to find the proper emotion to express myself when I finally leave this place.

"I'm back, as promised." Teo whispered to me. He lifted up a hinge that was on his helmet to reveal his face to me without arising suspicion to anyone else. There's a strict "No removal of helmets whatsoever rule."

That's what it seems like anyway.

Time to put on the show.

I crawled over to the cage door to make our conversation less audible for wandering ears. "So when can we leave?" I asked softly.

"We can leave tonight actually. There will be a larger group of guards than usual tonight. It will make our blending in much easier." He whispered back.

"Sounds good."

"I will return to you when it is almost time. A fun fact for you; Carlos and Guillermo, the two who have been harassing you, will be the only ones in this room tonight, besides me, and are easier ones to take out. You can even take out both for good measure. We will be long gone before they catch on. Capisco?"

I grinned. This just got a lot better. "Molto bene. I will see you tonight?" Teo asked.

"Indeed you will."

Before he left, he stuck his ring finger between the bars of the cage. "This is a handshake that I solely use with my most trusted thieves and close friends." He said with a smile. "It may seem childish…"

I smiled. "No need to explain. I understand" I extended my ring finger to intertwine with his.

"Insieme per la vittoria." He said.

"Insieme." I responded.

He smiled and hid his face once again. He saluted me and walked off.

Well seeing as I have nothing better to do (those idiota guards are woefully out of range), I better rest up for tonight.

**~AC~IF~**

I was startled out of one my rarely peaceful nap by some sharp metallic banging. I sat up to find one half of the bastardo guards banging incessantly on the cage door.

"Wake up! It's time for your dinner." He slipped in a tray of food between the cage bars. Now, these bars all stand vertically from top to bottom. He knew that.

"Eat up!" The guard walked away with a laugh, leaving me to "enjoy" my dinner.

Right.

"You don't want to eat that." A voice spoke up.

I looked up to and saw Teo at my door, unlocking it with another tray of food in his hand.

"I wasn't planning to, seeing as it is good friends with the floor now." I responded jokingly.

He let out a small laugh. "In all seriousness, you don't want to eat that. I would tell you why but I think this will sum it up enough; Carlos and Guillermo prepared it, "specially" for you."

I let out a shudder as several possible scenarios ran through my head. None of them pleasant.

He opened the door and stepped in. He placed a tray of unquestionably delectable food in front of me.

Now this I WILL eat.

"Dig in. You will need much strength tonight. Speaking of, I have a bit of advice for you."

"What is it?"

"Christopher has somehow caught wind of a potential coup d'état of sorts. He's increased the amount of guards patrolling the area and may only allow a certain amount of guards leave tonight when the shifts change. And instead of letting us leave as a large group, we have to leave in an organized manner; two at a time."

"So we just have to make sure that we are at the front of the line." I responded.

"He's watching everything closely tonight. He will not hesitate to do a…thorough check."

Shudder. "So? What then? We cannot leave anymore?"

"I'm working around it, but we should still be able to. Like I said, as long as we are one of the first few to leave we should be clear." Teo responded.

I nodded my head. If I have to stay in this hell hole for one more day I will lose it.

"Alright." He reached into a pocket and pulled out another key and handed it to me.

"It will be a full moon tonight. Like I said before, Carlos, Guillermo and I will be the only ones in this area. I will keep lookout incase another guard is sent down here on Christopher's orders. If you hear me knocking, that means you have to return to your cell immediately. If that becomes the case, we will attempt this again another time to not arouse suspicion."

"Let's hope that we may be able to carry out this tonight." I said with confidence.

He smiled brightly. "Be ready for tonight. Meet me at the steel door once you're set."

"Bene." We grabbed each others' forearms in a handshake. Teo left the door, closing the door softly behind him and ran off.

Just a little while longer now…

**~AC~IF~**

***ABOVE GROUND***

A group of four guards were walking around the countryside. Christopher had ordered his men to increase the range of their patrols. They were far from where Cole was being held but Christopher needed to make sure. Safe is always better than sorry.

"God what's that foul smell?"

"I think it is coming from over there."

The group guards ventured over to find the source of the vile smell.

"It's probably some dead animal." One of them quipped.

Closer and closer…

"It's coming from that haystack!"

"We should probably leave it be then." The guard's words went through one ear and out the other as the trio began to sift through the haystack.

"Dio mio! Is that...?"

"Roberto?!"

They uncovered a half naked man with his throat slit decaying underneath the haystack. His eyes were wide open, his face frozen in shock.

"That's impossible! Roberto is working a shift right now!"

"He must have been here for months. God save your soul Roberto! We must inform Christopher of this. Something isn't right here."

"Agreed. Hopefully Ser Christopher knows and understands the meaning of "don't shoot the messenger.""

The rest of them nodded their heads in agreement. There's no telling of how the unstable man would respond to this news. The man was simply unpredictable. But they had to tell him this; they had no choice. If they keep this to themselves, they would immediately be accused of treason and betrayal. Christopher does not take those two things lightly.

The four of them went back to inform Christopher of the news. Hopefully Lady Luck will be standing by their side.

She tends to flee when Christopher is in the vicinity.

**~AC~IF~**

_**Later that night…**_

**Cole P.O.V.**

The full moon stands high in the sky and the stars shine brightly.

It's time.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the key; the key to my freedom.

I stuck my arm through the cage door and put key into the lock. Once I turned it to the right, I heard the soft click that I've so yearned to hear. I quietly pushed the door open and stepped out.

"Cole!" I heard a whisper.

Teo came out of the darkness. "Carlos and Guillermo are on opposite sides of the room. Move swiftly and quietly. Change your clothing as quickly as possible. The shifts are changing very soon." He whispered.

"Bene."

"Meet me at the door once you are finished."

He walked off in the opposite direction, back into the darkness.

I took cover at the corner where Carlos or Guillermo was standing, his back facing me, staring at nothing.

Just the way I like them.

I crouched down and quietly made my way over to him. Just don't turn around…

I sent some electricity to my hand. I pounced on him and shoved my hand into his face, sending massive amounts of electricity through his head, making doubly sure to cover his mouth so no sounds would escape. He convulsed violently before becoming limp.

Unfortunately, I couldn't revel in this small victory for long. I was running out of time. I picked up his body and ran back to my cell. Once inside, I stripped the guard of his clothing and armor and changed into it. My sword and dagger were gone but I still had my hidden blades.

I realized just how worn down my assassin robes truly are. It was covered in dirt and was torn in several places.

Well I can't hang on to this…

The idea of putting it on the guard crossed my mind. Perfect. It could buy us time if they think I'm still in here.

I dressed the guard in my tattered robes, placed the hood on his head and placed him on the floor, positioning him to make him, or me, appear to be sleeping.

Perfecto.

I exited the cage, closing it behind me.

I made a few adjustments to make sure everything was comfortably in place. Bells began to ring, signifying the changing of shifts.

"Carlos? Where are you? It's time to go!" Guillermo shouted.

I rounded the corner and found him and Teo standing at the door, waiting for me.

Teo signaled at me and I signaled back. He opened the door and the three of us walked out into a dimly lit corridor. Teo and I fell back a bit and Guillermo walked further ahead.

"Christopher will ask you to identify yourself upon checkout. Your full name is Carlos Addeo." Teo whispered to me.

"Grazie for the information." I whispered back.

My heart began to race. Here we are so close to the end. And yet…we could be so far from it.

We walked up a short flight of stairs. Once we reached the top we were reunited the outside air. I had to fight every urge to rip my helmet off and breathe in the pure air that had been taken away from me for nearly half a decade.

Everyone was lined up in neat, organized, straight, parallel lines. We immediately took our places among them.

Christopher stood further down the aisle with his arms behind his back, legs spread apart and with a glare that would make any man tremble. Several brutes with large axes stood at his sides.

The air is very tense.

"Two at a time!" Christopher yelled. His booming voice caused most of the other guards to shake.

Slowly but surely the line was moving as Christopher let everyone through to take their break for the night to come back the next day.

The only difference is Teo and I won't be.

Finally we arrived at the front, face to face with Christopher. My heart was beating so hard I thought it would beat out of my chest.

"State your names."

"Carlos Addeo." I said making sure I deepened my voice. He could easily see through me if I used my regular voice. He came to face to face to me, his eyes burning a hole into my helmet; good thing I had it, it could have easily been my head. He nodded his head in satisfaction and moved on to Teo.

"Roberto Tortorelli" Teo said.

"Hmm…"

That doesn't sound good.

"Carlos, you may leave. Roberto, I'd like to have a word with you…"

Teo signaled at me to walk on ahead. I walked a short distance but remained nearby to see how all of his was going to play out.

"Now Roberto, you have been a loyal soldato of mine since day one. You were one of my favorites. I considered you to be close friend."

He took a pause.

"You couldn't believe how devastated I was when I found out your carcass was rotting in a haystack."

Dead silence.

"But, I could be mistaken as well. I suppose having you all here for long periods of time could cause a bit of boredom and may prompt most to find other means of entertainment…"

He took another pause.

"But I will not be any means be your source of entertainment!"

Some thunder rumbled in the distance.

"Now, I understand that you and Guillermo have also become almost like fratelli since you've been here. Guillermo! Would you come here please?"

Guillermo stepped out of the line and made his way to Christopher.

"Guillermo…you and Roberto is tuo amico, tuo fratello, sì?"

"Sì."

"So tell me…" Christopher walked around Teo. Without skipping a beat he ripped the helmet off of Teo's head. "…Is THIS how you remembered your friend?!"

He threw Teo's helmet on the ground and stomped over to where the brutes were standing. "Or is THIS how you remembered your friend?!" He picked up a dead body and threw it at Guillermo's feet.

"Che Cazzo?! Roberto?!"

A gruesome sight was at his feet. A man, apparently the real Roberto, laid there half naked, lifeless, his throat slashed, dried blood on his chest, and his face frozen in shock.

Merda.

"That is what I thought." Christopher sneered.

He turned back to Teo. "So…_Roberto_. Who are you exactly?"

Teo did not answer.

"Oh I know!" He went from a serious, sinister man, to a joyful, squealing little boy in no time at all.

He grabbed Teo's left hand and pulled off his glove.

"Assassino!"

All the guards let out an audible gasp, followed by some mumbling.

Teo wrenched his arm out of Christopher's grip.

"It took me so long realize. I'm disappointed in myself…" Christopher mused to himself with a smirk.

"But before I end you, I simply must know. Why all this trouble? Why put your feeble life at risk? All of this to be part of my glorious army? I'm flattered but you Assassini never have a straight forward objective. So again I ask; Why all this trouble?"

Teo did not say a word, just stared Christopher down. As if that would have any effect on him.

"A silent one I see. No matter then. I guess I must remain forever curious." He snickered.

Teo lifted his hand and placed two fingers in his mouth. He then let out a shrill whistle that caused everyone to drop to their knees and cover their ears due to the immensely high frequency. Everyone except Christopher of course.

"A neat trick, but what is it f-"

Smoke suddenly filled the area. Nothing could be seen. After several moments, Teo and a few men ran out of the smoke towards me.

"We must leave here quickly. My men have a boat to Venezia waiting for us. They are docked not too far from here." Teo said. "Let's move!" He called out. Another group of men ran out of the smoke.

I took this opportune moment to rip my helmet off my head to finally be met with fresh air. How good it feels after all this time.

"AFTER THEM!" Christopher's booming voice filled the sky and bolts of red lightning struck down from the heavens.

We ran quickly down the countryside, the guards and Christopher right on our tails.

"There, up ahead! One of them yelled. Up ahead was indeed a large boat waiting for us. But there's still one lingering issue. Boats of that caliber need a lot to get started. Christopher and the other guards are just a few steps behind us. Who's to say that they wouldn't get us while we're still preparing to sail.

Nonetheless we took our chances and we all piled onto the boat. The rope holding the boat was quickly cut.

"Teo now!" One of them screamed.

Teo quickly climbed, more like flew, up to the top and with a few gestures of his hand, the wind had begun gusting.

"Enzo!" Teo called out.

The man, Enzo ran to the side of the boat. The relatively calm water began to churn and waves began to form.

We're moving.

"A little bit more!" Teo yelled.

The boat left the docks just as Christopher and his guards arrived. An overzealous guard had hopped onto the boat and attempted to climb aboard.

Nope. Not today.

I threw a grenade that stuck to him. In an attempt to get it off he lost his grip on the boat and fell into the water. The grenade exploded, electrifying him.

Everyone on the boat began to cheer and laugh. Teo dropped down from above and clapped along with the others. I couldn't help but smile.

"Now that was job well done. A bit unrefined if you will, but you are here with us. That is all that matters now."

I nodded my head in agreement. In my head, I pictured this being carried out a bit more peacefully. But like Teo said, I'm here and that's all that matters now.

"How about we change out of these ridiculous pezzi di merda?" Teo suggested.

We down to the cabins and changed into thieves' outfits. These are a bit different than what I've usually seen thieves wearing but I didn't question it. It was a lot better than wearing that ridiculous guard uniform. When we went back up to the deck we threw the guards' clothing and armor into the water.

"We have nothing to worry about for now. Now we can breathe easy." Teo said while patting my shoulder. He walked off to tend to other things on the boat. I leaned on the side of the ship admiring the scenery. A beautiful sunrise was taking place.

With just traces of red lightning dancing in the clouds.

* * *

**Longest. Chapter. Ever. 3289 words. Good god. I spent the better part of the day writing this chapter. Along with other things. I feel productive. XD**

**(There's probably more than a handful of spelling and grammar mistakes in this chapter. Please let me know and I'll patch it up!)**

**I was going to end this chapter at the point where they found the real Roberto rotting in the countryside. That clearly that didn't happen. Whoops. XD**

**Teo and Enzo are interesting eh? ;3**

**Please review if it isn't too much trouble and thanks for reading! =)**


End file.
